Kangae
by lasolitaire
Summary: La seule chose que je puisse faire est de penser. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais ...
1. Regards

**Note de l'auteur :** **Une histoire que j'avais complètement oublié de publier. Ce n'est pas l'histoire que j'avais prévu de sortir mi-novembre mais comme mon autre histoire n'est pas terminée et que celle-ci l'est, autant vous en faire profiter. Les chapitres seront de l'ordre de 1000 mots. Vous voilà prévenu(e)s. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Review sont toujours les bienvenus ^^.**

** Chapitre 1 : Regards**

_La personne qui vous est chère ... Une personne pour qui vous seriez prête à révolutionner le monde. Vous l'aimez en silence mais elle ne sait même pas que vous existez. Vous essayez de lui parler, de vous rapprocher autant physiquement que mentalement d'elle mais en vain. Cette personne est inaccessible. Un léger bonjour de sa part et vous passez une journée mémorable. Une journée sans la voir assise en classe et votre monde s'écroule. Aimer, ce sentiment pour lequel certain vous envie parce que votre âme et votre corps n'appartiennent qu'à une seule personne. Mais pour vous c'est une prison où vous vous isolez de plus en plus et ne savez comment en sortir. On vous croit dénuée de sentiments et cette personne si chère à votre cœur ne fait pas exception à la règle. Elle a quelques amis proches que vous méprisez, non pas parce que vous ne les aimez pas, vous ne leur avez d'ailleurs jamais adressé la parole. Non vous les méprisez et détestez parce qu'ils sont presque chaque seconde avec elle. Vous aimeriez juste une fois prendre la place de l'un d'entre eux pour au moins pouvoir lui faire la bise ou la frôler. Obsessionnelle direz-vous ? Non pas tant que cela. Juste l'amour, un amour à sens unique. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se décide de passer dans votre champ de vision …. Bien sûr, elle ne vous regarde pas … Trop occupée à entretenir la conversation avec un de ses amis. Oui des pensées pourraient tuer, cela fait longtemps que le jeune homme lui servant de meilleur ami serait mort et enterré six pieds sous terre … Non désintégré directement, il ne resterait que poussière … Poussière, voilà en quoi se résume mes souhaits … de la poussière d'étoiles. Aimer cette femme est une torture … avec laquelle je pourrais vivre toute ma vie si cela signifierait l'avoir dans mon champ de vision chaque jour. J'ai failli me faire renvoyer plus d'une fois depuis mon arrivée ici et pourtant, je suis toujours là. Mon comportement laisse à désirer mais je fais tout pour exploser les scores pour que de un ma mère ne me crie pas dessus à chaque appel de la directrice et de deux que je puisse être dans la même classe que ma beauté. Redoubler signifierait un malheur sans nom pour moi. Quant à un renvoi, il signifierait ma mort quasi instantanée. La chose la plus dure pour moi est que je suis en dernière année et que l'an prochain je dois choisir une université. Je prie le ciel chaque jour de m'envoyer un signe sur le lieu d'étude de ma déesse. Je suis l'une des seules n'ayant pas encore fait aucun choix, au grand damne de ma mère qui me tuerait face à mon indifférence si elle le pouvait. L'indifférence n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié. Le doute d'être privée de mon idylle serait plus exacte. Mais je ne peux pas corriger ma mère en lui balançant que je ne choisis pas car je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où pourrait aller mon amour de jeunesse. Là c'est sûr que ma mère m'enverrait directement à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je l'imagine bien en avocate avec un tailleur sexy qui me représenterait car j'aurais eu un excès de colère sur un homme la reluquant trop à mon goût. Ou en médecin … Ne portant rien sous sa blouse tout en m'auscultant … En institutrice faisant claquer sa règle telle un fouet pour avoir mon intention. En designer … finissant dans un lit avec moi, lit qu'elle aurait elle-même imaginé. Oui je suis totalement accro à cette femme mais Dieu qu'elle est belle. La réincarnation d'Aphrodite … Non Aphrodite ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Pendant un instant j'ai espéré que ce soit elle qui me donne un coup dans mon épaule pour me sortir de ma rêverie … Mais non c'est juste Mai … Elle vient de me faire perdre une seconde de contemplation … Je ne la savais pas si cruelle … Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de mon amazone mais il n'était pas pour moi … Sûrement pour l'idiot de Reito qui se trouve devant ma déesse et qui me masque sa vue par la présence de son corps de merde … Athlétique et séduisant selon Mai … Sans intérêt pour ma part. _

**_Cette fille va me rendre folle. Ses regards vers moi, sa froideur et son aura … Toute sa personnalité m'attire et me donne des envies et idées défiantes toutes morales … Je n'ai pas été élevée de cette manière … Je ne peux pas comme ça l'aborder même si j'en ai terriblement envi et ceci depuis bientôt cinq ans. Depuis mon arrivée à Fuuka. Depuis le moment où j'ai su ce que le mot aimer ou plutôt désir signifiait, cette beauté aux yeux émeraudes y est associée. La dernière année où nous partagerons les mêmes salles. Je ne sentirais plus ses yeux sur moi lorsque je me lève ou prends la parole. Je ne la verrais plus assise pendant ces heures de colles. Je ne pourrais plus la voir se faire enguirlander par sa meilleure amie suite à son manque d'intérêt pour le monde l'entourant. Si seulement j'osais lui dire que ma gorge devient sèche quand je croise son regard. Que mes nuits sont remplies de rêves érotiques où je l'imagine me faire l'amour encore et encore malgré mon épuisement. Que la vue de son corps me fait trembler et devenir chaude d'excitations. Si seulement j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas mon imagination. Si seulement, elle pourrait m'aimer comme moi je l'aime … Et non pas m'aimer juste pour ma beauté et mon rang. Je la vois encore une fois me fixer, oubliant tout ce qui l'entoure. Reito est un bon bouclier pour mon espionnage … Je devrais la convoquer dans le bureau du conseil pour lui parler … Kami-sama, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler, seule avec elle … Je la plaquerais sans doute contre le mur ou peut-être serait-ce elle qui me plaquerait contre le mur avec son corps si athlétique et si ferme. Je la laisserais faire toutes les choses lui passant par la tête car cela ne peut pas être pire que les pensées que j'associe à sa personne. Peut-être qu'une fois mon besoin assouvi, j'arriverais à sortir cette fille de ma tête. Je dois lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le fait qu'elle quitte la pièce alors que nous avons cour me donnera forcément la meilleure excuse pour la convoquer. Je dois juste m'assurer que je serais la seule présente dans la salle du conseil._**

**Fin du chapitre **


	2. Echanges

**Chapitre 2 : Échanges**

_Je devrais prendre un abonnement pour la salle de colle. Ou peut-être m'y rendre directement après chaque fin de journée … Cela éviterait à l'Académie d'être poursuivie en justice par les écologistes, suite à une destruction massive de la forêt pour la création de notes de colles m'étant spécialement réservées. Pourrais-je être condamnée suite à cela ? Peut-être que ma douce aux yeux uniques m'apporterait des oranges si tel était le cas. Peut-être que je pourrais lui caresser le visage à travers les barreaux de ma cellule. Peut-être qu'elle souhaiterait accéder à mon plus grand rêve en acceptant ma dernière volonté ... Dernière volonté étant qu'elle me laisse capturer son cœur comme elle a capturé le mien ... Je devrais vraiment mais vraiment calmer mes hormones. Même sur le peloton d'exécution, je n'aurais pas assez de classe pour cette femme. Revenons donc à ma raison de mon avancée dans ce couloir. Pourquoi ce putain de front large, connue ici comme Haruka la directrice exécutrice, m'a demandé de passer au bureau du conseil des étudiants avant ma sanction ? Pourvu que je n'ai pas atteint la limite des heures de colles du mois … Cela signifierait une semaine de renvoi chez moi. Loin du lycée, ça encore je m'en fous royalement mais loin de Shizuru, je ne supporterais pas. Déjà le week-end, je tourne en rond comme un poisson dans son bocal sans parler des vacances scolaires … Me porter volontaire pour les activités extra-scolaires m'a permis de la voir sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Un moyen de racheter mon comportement au vu de la directrice et de ma mère, une chance inouïe de voir ma belle même pendant les vacances scolaires. Ma mère a d'ailleurs été étonnée que je ne rechigne pas et que je remercie la directrice pour ma punition. Mais quelle punition! Entrevoir ce corps si pur et si désirable dans un bikini semblant être fait sur-mesure pour elle. J'ai cru que mon cerveau avait atteint sa limite de surchauffe lorsque Mai m'a transportée en urgence à l'infirmerie. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait perdre autant de sang suite à une si belle vision. Bref, revenons au présent. J'inspire profondément en ouvrant la porte de la salle du conseil et me fige sur le coup. Elle est là, remplissant ce que je présume être mon bon de colle. J'essaye de ne pas déglutir trop bruyamment suite à l'assèchement soudain de ma gorge mais en vain. Elle s'arrête et me fixe un instant. Mal à l'aise, je m'accroche à la porte comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais je ne peux pas détourner mon regard et perds pied face à cette femme. Mon cœur ne peut s'arrêter de battre à toute allure. Dieu, comment avez-vous fait pour mettre au monde une créature comme elle ? Je comprends pourquoi certains hommes ont succombé au charme des sirènes. Elle est ma sirène, son chant m'a envoûté jusque l'âme. Je suis sa proie et elle est le serpent. Elle est la pomme que je croquerais sans aucune retenue, n'en perdant pas un seul petit morceau. J'essaie de revenir sur terre et d'avoir mon attitude 'froide' comme à mon habitude tout en refermant la porte. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour m'enfermer à clé dans cette pièce et la prendre directement sur son bureau. Les murs ne seront pas assez insonorisés pour couvrir ses gémissements de plaisirs. La nuit ne serait pas assez longue pour apaiser ma soif et mon désir. Je reviens légèrement à la raison quand je la vois se lever. Cette élégance, ce physique, ce charisme, ce …_

- Kruger-han ?

_Ah qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle dise mon prénom de cette manière dans un pur moment de plaisir charnel. Oui je crois que je m'en lasserais pas. Cela m'encouragerait même à poursuivre mon effort, à repousser les limites de l'orgasme et de l'extase. Je crois même qui je ne pourrais m'arrêter que suite à une crise d'hypoglycémie. Je dois vraiment faire quelque chose pour mes hormones ... Pourquoi continue-t-elle à me fixer ? Ah oui je devrais répondre avant de commencer à baver sur cette plastique de rêve ou m'évanouir tellement j'ai chaud. Je remercie le seigneur de ne pas être un homme sinon mon excitation aurait été déjà perçue depuis bien longtemps._

- Ou … oui Kaichou ?

_**C'est la plus longue conversation que j'ai eu avec elle. Je dois faire quelque chose. Et me rapprocher d'elle et lui retirer ses vêtements à toute hâte pour satisfaire ce désir qui me brûle les veines n'est certainement pas la chose à faire. Je ne devrais pas laisser place à ce genre de pensées, surtout dans cette salle. Je suis la présidente des élèves après tout. Je dois avoir un comportement irréprochable. Déchirer ses vêtements à cause de la luxure commençant à gagner une certaine zone de mon corps ne fait malheureusement pas partir de mes attributions de Kaichou. Je me contenterais de déchirer la note de colle. Certes, c'est beaucoup moins excitant mais cela lui fera peut-être comprendre que je ne souhaite pas la punir. Fufufu je pourrais imaginer un autre type de punition si elle le souhaite. Par Kami, mon esprit n'a jamais été aussi imprégné par la luxure. Je dois chasser toutes ses envies n'ayant pas de place dans ce genre de situation. Pourquoi semble-t-elle si surprise par mon geste? Ses yeux ne se situent pas vraiment sur mes mains mais plutôt sur ma poitrine. Ara Ara je ne savais pas qu'une personne aussi froide pourrait-être un vrai volcan à l'intérieur. Il semble que la luxure ne soit pas uniquement un sentiment triturant mon esprit. Me voit-elle uniquement comme une jolie fille? Sûrement ... L'amour au premier regard n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Même si c'est ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais même si la luxure est visible dans ses iris si intenses, son attention à mon égard décèle quelque chose de plus profond. Dommage qu'elle ne possède pas la même attention en cours … Ce qui me fait penser …**_

- Kruger-han devrait être plus attentive en cours. Son avenir risque d'être remis en question sinon.

_Cette voix ... Attends là, elle se soucie de moi ou fait-elle juste son rôle de Kaichou? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps si ça continue. Je dois penser à autre chose pour refroidir ... Haruka en bikini ... Brrr cette vision vient de me couper net dans mon excitation ... J'en ai même la chair de poule. Mais dès que je recroise son regard, mon envie de lui sauter dessus est de nouveau présente. Finir en prison pour avoir tenté d'embrasser contre son grès, la plus belle femme de ce lycée, achèverait ma mère alors je dois me contrôler. Je ne pensais pas remercier Mai pour m'avoir traînée à son cours de Yoga ... Inspiration profonde, faire le vide dans son esprit. Bien! Reprenons l'image que tout le monde a de moi ici. Attitude cool et froide. Un petit haussement d'épaule et une réponse courte._

- J'ai de bons résultats.

- Où Kruger-han a postulé ?

_**Aho ! Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de but en blanc de cette manière. Pourquoi devient-elle pâle d'un coup ? Est-il si gênant pour elle de me le dire ? Ara Shizuru conserve ton sourire malgré la douleur que tu ressens … Tu as maintenant la réponse à la question que tu te poses depuis ces cinq dernières années...**_

_Merde ! Je suis censée lui répondre quoi ? 'J'attends de savoir où tu as postulé car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Shizuru ?'. Baka! Non là c'est sûr que je finirais en prison pour trouble obsessionnel et je n'aurais pas le droit ni à ses oranges ... Ni à une dernière volonté. Pourquoi je pense à des oranges dans ses moments pareils? Et pourquoi mon regard se porte directement sur sa poitrine? Je dois répondre un truc avant qu'elle me prenne encore plus pour une Baka. Autant être honnête._

- Je … Je n'ai pas encore choisi.

- Ara ? Kruger-han devrait se dépêcher avant qu'elle n'ait plus le choix.

_**Demande-moi où j'ai été acceptée Natsuki. Je t'en prie … Pour que je puisse avoir espoir de te revoir encore d'ici quelques mois. Mais d'où me vient cette dépendance? Je devrais peut-être consulté un psychiatre. Quelque chose ne doit pas tourner rond dans ma tête.**_

_Mon choix ? 'Je veux juste être une année de plus à tes côtés ma déesse'. Si seulement j'osais lui dire ... Mauvaise idée Kruger, très mauvaise idée. Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander ... Courage Natsuki ! Tu peux le faire ! T'es une Kruger merde!_

- Je … Et toi ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Tu … Nan rien.

_Putain de bordel de merde ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui demander … Putain de blush qui va apparaître si je continue ma demande. Manquerait plus que je tombe dans les pommes. Là elle me prendrait vraiment pour un outsider ... Ce que je suis déjà en passant. Conservons le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Autant s'en aller comme un lâche ... Un déserteur laissant sa belle derrière lui sans se retourner car la vision le tuerait …_

_**Pourquoi est-elle si froide d'un coup ? J'aurais dû répondre directement. Pourquoi je me sens obligée de faire comme si je n'avais pas idée de la question … Ce n'est pas une de ces filles me suivant partout c'est Natsuki … Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Okan-han et Oton-han auraient vraiment honte de moi s'ils savaient que moi, une Viola, me ratatine devant quelqu'un. Elle est la seule ayant cet effet sur moi. Rien que pour cela, j'ai l'obligation ... Non la nécessité de lui dire.**_

- Hongō.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais au campus de Hongō l'an prochain.

_Je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse pour éviter de sourire de toutes mes dents. Je dois me grouiller de faire mes dossiers car l'université est réputée. Tout en sortant du Lycée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder quelques secondes la fenêtre de la salle de conseil et de sourire comme un enfant venant de recevoir un bonbon. Après tout, je viens de connaître la localisation de ma belle … De la bouche de ma belle … Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. C'est encore mieux que les oranges ... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot ce soir. La soirée commence vraiment bien malgré qu'elle promet d'être longue._

_**Malgré mon éducation, la seule pensée qui me vient et qu'elle s'en fout royalement. Elle n'a aucun intérêt de savoir ce que je vais faire et encore moins de savoir où je vais aller … Je sais maintenant que je me suis faite des idées. Au moins j'ai refroidi d'un coup. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour mes hormones ce genre de changement soudain. Ma princesse des glaces a finalement réussi à me refroidir après avoir brûlé mon cœur. Après l'avoir marqué au fer rouge comme étant sa possession, elle n'en a que faire. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'un iceberg, là où jadis se trouvait un cœur qui battait à un rythme vital. Peut-être est-ce Reito qui l'intéressait … Mon cœur va s'effriter et se casser en mille morceaux si c'est le cas. Je devrais arrêter de penser à cela avant de finir en dépression. Pour une fois, je suis contente d'avoir gardé une partie de mon travail au lieu de tout laisser à Haruka. C'est une occupation comme une autre. Moins de luxure et plus de productivité, voilà ma nouvelle devise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer l'extérieur en signe de défaite avant de me remettre à mon travail. Ce que je vois me redonne le sourire. A voir le sourire plaqué sur son visage, elle n'est pas indifférente à mon renseignement. J'espère juste que les dossiers d'admissions ne sont pas encore clos. Par Kami-sama … J'espère qu'elle s'orientera vers le même parcours que moi … **_

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Espoir et désespoir

**Chapitre 3 : Espoir et désespoir**

- Natsuki ? Il est 3h du matin ! Où est-ce que tu vas encore ?

_Merde j'ai pas été assez silencieuse … Je pourrais toujours faire comme d'habitude et lui demander pourquoi elle est encore debout mais ça risque d'amener à une troisième guerre mondiale ... Peut-être qu'en répondant franco ça passera comme une lettre à la poste …_

- A Tokyo. Bonne nuit M'man.

- Très bien mais ne rentre pas trop tard et sois prudente sur… Tu as dit Tokyo ? Mais enfin Natsuki c'est à plus de 5h de route ! Tu as cours demain.

- J'ai cours qu'à 15h demain. Je serais rentrée vers 14h au pire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

- Déposer mon dossier de candidature.

- Envoie-le par courrier comme tout le monde Natsuki !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se perde. Dans trois jours les inscriptions sont closes !

_La vraie raison c'est que je ne survivrais pas s'il arrivait, passé ce délai. Je dois tout tenter pour être dans ce fichu campus même si ça signifie ne pas dormir et aller à Tokyo. Rien que pour ma belle, je suis prête à faire le plus gros sacrifice : me priver de mon sommeil réparateur. Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour ..._

- Trois mois que je te répète de faire ton choix ! Mais non ça ne te passe que maintenant! Je me demande de qui tu tiens pour prendre ton avenir autant à la légère!

_Elle est encore là ? Faut que je parte avant qu'elle ne me refasse son grand monologue et finir sur mon inconscience et mon immaturité. Alors que c'est tout l'inverse. J'ai pleine conscience sur ce que je fais et concernant ma maturité ... Kami est témoin que mes hormones sont le reflet d'un manque que seul des adultes arrivent à assouvir. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire cela ... Là c'est sur que je ne verrais jamais Tokyo ... Ni reverrais ma belle._

- M'man tu t'énerveras ce soir. Je te laisserais me faire la morale, c'est promis. Mais là j'y vais.

- Mais …

_Ne laissant pas le temps à ma mère de répliquer, j'étais déjà sur ma moto. Je devais faire vite … Je slalomais parmi les véhicules pour rouler aussi vite que je le pouvais. Si seulement Shizuru me voyait ... La maîtrise que j'ai de mon bolide, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais vu cela. Enfin je ne pense que ça lui ferait ni chaud ni froid mais c'est parfois bon de rêver. Je n'avais plus de fesses quand je suis arrivée là-bas. Je me suis rendue au bureau des admissions et ai présenté mon dossier. La personne secoua la tête lorsqu'elle fixa mon dossier. _

- Les admissions sont closes pour le parcours génie mécanique.

_L'impact de la foudre sur mon corps aurait eu le même effet. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Shizuru était l'une des raisons ... Bon d'accord c'était la seule raison. Je devais coûte que coûte trouver un moyen d'être ici. Pour le bien de tous ... Il ne faut parfois pas grand chose pour perdre la raison et devenir un serial killer. Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu ... Quoi que ..._

- Et pour la médecine ?

- Close depuis un mois.

_Finit le rêve de voir Shizuru en doctoresse sexy assise à quelques mètres de moi dans un amphithéâtre ..._

- La biologie ?

- Surchargée. Nous devons faire des sélections.

_Commence vraiment à me faire chier celui-là ..._

- Bien il reste quoi alors !

- La sociologie, la psychologie et la biochimie.

- Vous avez déjà les noms des personnes admises ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais savoir si l'une de mes … Connaissances est admise dans l'une de ses branches ?

- Vous vous croyez où sérieusement ! J'inscris votre demande sur quelle liste alors?

- Je … Je peux avoir trois minutes ?

_Sans attendre de réponses, j'essayais de trouver la réponse qui me triturait l'esprit. Elle a sûrement dû prendre Psychologie … Mais je ne peux vraiment pas … Je vais devenir dingue, enfin encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà ... Nous aurons peut-être des enseignements ensemble si je prends sociologie. Faire dans le social n'est peut-être pas l'idée la plus logique connaissant mon comportement … Il me reste plus que …. Espérons que je puisse l'entrevoir de temps en temps._

- Biochimie.

- Un mail incluant les modalités d'inscription vous sera envoyé dans le cas où votre dossier serait retenu.

_Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête et de remonter sur ma moto, direction chez moi. Si Kami existe, faîtes que je sois acceptée dans cette Université. _

* * *

><p>- Kruger Natsuki.<p>

_**Ara Natsuki semble avoir passé une mauvaise nuit à voir comment elle dort sur sa table. Fu fu fu aurait-elle fait les mêmes rêves que moi ? Elle a l'air tellement paisible … J'aimerais tellement lui caresser les cheveux lorsque je la vois avec ce visage doux et serein. Il n'y a pas que son visage que je caresserais et ceci sans retenu. Je crois que je fais ma crise d'adolescence en retard. Le thé n'est peut-être pas aussi bon pour moi. Je devrais essayer autre chose pour calmer mes envies. A voir le visage sombre de Midori-sensei, Natsuki va encore finir en détention si elle ne se réveille pas… Je me dois d'échanger mon tour avec Reito-chan.**_

- Je rêve ou quoi? NATSUKI! ... KRUGER NATSUKI !

- Hum quoi?… Mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! Faut se calmer sérieux !

_**Natsuki n'arrange vraiment pas son cas … La seule consolation est que je pourrais l'admirer pendant une heure de plus ... Pourvu que Reito-chan soit d'accord.**_

- KRUGER !

- QUOI!

- une heure de colle !

_**Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Pourquoi un tel frisson me parcourt à l'entente d'un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mon esprit ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de chose... Natsuki s'est déjà rendormie sur sa table? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade. Ara il semble que Midori-sensei va craquer …**_

- KRUGER !

- QUOI ENCORE !

- 1h30 de colle !

_Mais elle ne peut pas me lâcher avec ses putains d'heures de colle. Je suis arrivée chez moi juste à temps pour pouvoir me changer et repartir pour le lycée. Heureusement que ma mère était déjà partie bosser. Je vais donc rester réveillée et surveiller ma déesse en pleine écoute. Des heures de colle … En plus c'est l'armoire à glace aujourd'hui … Enfin, je veux dire Reito … Mai va encore me bassiner comme quoi j'ai de la chance de pouvoir le contempler. Elle a qu'à se faire coller à ma place si c'est ça ! La vérité ? C'est qu'il lui manque des longs cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux rouges rois, des lèvres fines et appétissantes. Un 90B, un tour de taille 38 et un teint mâte. Bref il n'est pas Shizuru alors ne présente pas plus d'intérêt pour moi qu'un vulgaire insecte. Et encore ... Un insecte trouverait mes grâces s'il se trouvait à proximité de ma chaussure ... Lui je l'écraserais sans aucune pitié ... Oh et j'oubliais ses fesses si fermes …. Je me demande ce qu'elle porte en dessous de son uniforme … Sûrement un shorty … Je l'imagine mal avec un string … Un shorty en dentelle … Hum rouge ou violet ... Ou bleu rien que pour me faire plaisir ... Aussi doux que sa peau … Aussi désirable que son corps ... Aussi ..._

- BON DIEU KRUGER !

- Mais je dors pas là !

- Alors donne-moi la réponse.

- Quelle réponse ?

- A ma question !

- J'sais pas. Pas écouté.

- 2h de colle !

_Autant ne rien dire… Où en étais-je ? Pff à cause de cette surexcitée de la vie, j'ai perdu mon train de pensée. La sonnerie, je suis enfin libre … Enfin… Libre de me rendre en salle de colle. Je m'affale sur mon siège et grimace lorsque je vois entrer Reito et son putain de sourire. Je sors un papier et commence à dessiner la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Appliquée à la tâche, je fais abstraction du monde qui m'entoure. Mes traits sont nets et précis. Je fronce les sourcils car le dessin n'est pas aussi beau que je le souhaiterais. En même temps, il n'est pas possible de retranscrire avec si peu de moyen ce qui est dans ma tête. Je fixe l'horloge … Les deux heures sont écoulées. Je suis enfin libre de rentrer chez moi et de rejoindre ce que j'aime de plus après Shizuru : mon lit._

_**Haruka ne sait jamais s'arrêter quand il s'agit de la sécurité des élèves … A cause d'elle, je n'ai pas pu prendre la place de Reito. Peut-être que si je me dépêche, je pourrais l'entrevoir. Je fais face à une pièce ne contenant que celui-ci. Pourquoi je soupire aussi bruyamment? Celui-ci me tend un papier chiffonné et s'en va sans un mot, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me fige quand je distingue mon portrait représenté d'une façon spectaculaire. Un thé à la main, assise derrière mon bureau. Je m'empresse de saisir un cahier et souris lorsque je me rends compte qu'une seule personne a été collée ce soir. Ara Natsuki … Mon cœur bat de plus en plus pour toi.**_

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui est un jour sombre … La dernière journée de l'année. Je ne verrais plus ma déesse. J'ai été acceptée à Hongō mais le campus est immense et je ne pourrais jamais la croiser … C'est impossible. Pour couronner le tout, je vais devoir supporter une fille dans mon dortoir car ma mère ne veut pas que je prenne un appartement hors-campus. Soit disant que je ne prendrais pas la peine de me lever ... Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux étant donné que plus rien ne sera là pour me motiver…. Le monde est vraiment cruel. Et Mai qui me regarde comme-ci j'étais un chien abandonnée. Je m'imprègne une dernière fois de l'endroit, essayant de me souvenir de tous les bons moments que j'y ai vécu, de tous les moments où je l'ai vu, entendu et même imaginé. Je devrais demander à Chie l'intégrale de son book 'Shizuru Viola' quitte à me ruiner. L'amour n'a pas de prix après tout ... Mais quelle maigre consolation … <em>

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es vraiment calme aujourd'hui. Tout va bien ?

_Non je ne vais pas bien! Mon cœur est en mille morceaux et je crois que je vais pleurer une fois que je rentrerais chez moi. Je ne pense pas survivre à la séparation. J'aurais dû prendre psychologie ... Je serais devenue folle mais j'aurais pu devenir folle d'elle. Où elle aurait pu me soigner de ma folie ... Je dois arrêter de fantasmer sur des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Mai ... Arrêtes de me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit!_

- Ouai j'vais bien!

- Tu sais … Personne ne sait où elle va …

- Hein ?

- La Kaichou … Kansaki-san est le seul au courant mais il ne veut pas le dire à personne.

_Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle dit si personne d'autre à part ce cornichon n'est au courant ? Au final j'aurai dû l'ignorer. Le cordon aurait été dur à couper mais le sevrage aurait été moins douloureux ... Attitude froide pour masquer ma douleur. Manquerait plus que Mai me prenne en pitié._

- Et tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ?

- Arrête Natsuki ! Cinq ans qu'on est dans la même classe. Je sais que tu l'aime bien. Peut-être plus que bien …

_Je n'avais pas la force de nier et me releva tout en murmurant difficilement. Mai avait ouvert la brèche fissurant déjà mon cœur en deux parties._

- Ça n'a plus aucune importance.

- Mais …

- J'ai des choses à faire. A plus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le seul endroit de ce lycée où je peux être en paix avec moi-même … Je n'ai pas vu Natsuki aujourd'hui … J'aimerais lui dire au revoir mais cela semblerait trop suspect. Comment peut-on s'attacher autant à un être humain ? J'ai même des visions … Non c'est bien Natsuki assise sous le chêne, seule, perdue dans ses pensées et … Si j'osais ...<strong>_

- Kruger-han ?

_Un arrêt … Cette femme va me faire avoir un arrêt …_

- Kaichou ?

- Tout va bien ?

_Elle s'est assise à côté de moi … Je vais vraiment faire une crise cardiaque tellement mon cœur est lourd. Je ne ressens pas l'envie de d'habitude. Mes hormones ont compris que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois. Ce qui me met encore plus mal ...Je ne peux pas parler ... J'ai trop mal. Elle devra se contenta d'un hochement de tête, là où je voudrais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps._

- Kruger-han a fait son choix ?

- Hongō.

- Ara ? Quelle filière ?

_**Pourvu que …**_

- Biochimie.

_**Ikezu Natsuki!**_

- Kruger-han a beaucoup de courage. J'ai préféré …

- … La psychologie … Je sais.

_**Comment le sait-elle ? Reito-chan est le seul à le savoir et il est quelqu'un de confiance ... L'aurait-elle deviné?**_

- Tu es douée avec les gens … Tu y arriveras.

_**Je ne suis pas aussi douée que cela Natsuki ... Sinon j'aurais eu la force de t'avouer mes sentiments.**_

- Arigato Kruger-han. J'apprécie le compliment.

_Je n'ai pas la force. Ça fait trop mal. Je dois partir avant de pleurer comme une gamine de cinq ans._

- Adieu Kaichou.

_**Elle s'est enfuie comme une voleuse. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit … Sa voix était plus basse que d'habitude. Tristesse …. Moi aussi tu vas me manquer Natsuki. Je me sens déjà vide sans ta présence, sans tes regards, ... Sans toi.**_

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Aparté

**Note**

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est juste une chose que je voulais dire. Je viens de lire une review m'étant particulièrement désagréable. Dire en anglais une remarque du type que mes écrits sont pathétiques et que celui-ci ne fait pas exception, est vraiment mais vraiment d'une méchanceté à toute épreuve. Alors pour cette personne qui préfère se planquer derrière la langue anglophone de un et derrière le terme guest de deux, je voudrais simplement lui signaler qu'il lui suffit de passer son chemin lorsqu'il voit le profil 'lasolitaire' ayant mis à jour ou publier une nouvelle histoire. C'est pas compliqué cher guest, il suffit de pas cliquer sur l'onglet de mon pseudo ou sur l'onglet de l'histoire. M'importe quel idiot est capable de le faire. Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires pour l'amélioration de mes écrits, pour qu'on me signale des fautes de grammaire, de temps, ou même d'orthographe. Pour que l'on m'aide à donner plus, à donner envie de lire mes écrits. De me signaler quand il y a une incohérence ou quelque chose de flou. Car souvent je reprends mon chapitre et corrige mes fautes même quand il est déjà publié. Je fais des efforts pour montrer aux personnes prenant la peine de me lire, que je prends en compte leur remarque et essaie de m'améliorer, sans les décevoir et sans modifier mon style. Mais une review qui se contente d'une remarque de ce genre ... Ouai c'est pathétique. Alors cher guest trouvez-moi pathétique si ça vous gêne à ce point ce que j'écris mais je serais curieuse et honorée que vous me faites part de l'une de vos créations pour que je puisse apprendre apparemment d'une personne qui se croit au-dessus de mes possibilités. Vraiment je suis attentive à ce que vous pourriez m'offrir. Si vous êtes un écrivain ayant un réel talent, tel que j'ai pu le voir sur ce site, là oui je fermerais ma gueule et arrêterais même de publier pour votre plus grand plaisir. Mais si vous êtes une personne où l'imagination se contente de balancer un 'pathétique' sur toutes les histoires que vous lisez, ne prenez plus la peine de vous arrêter sur mon profil. ça vous rendra service et surtout moi ça me rendra service. Donc en quelques mots mes histoires reflètent mon imagination. En dénigrant mes histoires, vous dénigrez mon moi. Alors merci. Merci de vous planquer derrière votre pseudonyme. Merci de ne pas prendre la peine de créer un profil et de pouvoir échanger en MP concernant mon pathétisme. Bref merci de votre lâcheté. Un autre auteur francophone a signalé dans l'une de ses histoires qu'elle en avait marre du site suite à une demande trop exigeante ou une non-appréciation de son travail à sa juste valeur. C'est un auteur que j'apprécie les écrits alors je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je commence à la comprendre et la soutiens dans sa pensée. Mon pathétisme et moi vous offriront encore plusieurs chapitres pathétiques pour cette histoire. Et réjouissez-vous cher guest, vous aurez encore tout le luxe de me laisser des commentaires pathétiques (merci de vous rabaisser à mon niveau en passant) sur mes autres chapitres. Et rien que pour vous j'ai encore au moins deux autres histoires pathétiques à vous présenter. Alors soyez prêt à me refaire part de votre non-appréciation de mon travail. Essayez d'enrichir votre critique en cours de route pour que je ne vous reconnaisse pas. Je vais vous aider : médiocre. Un synonyme que vous pouvez utiliser pour vos futures remarques ... ou peut-être pour votre pseudo ... A méditer. Je ne sais pas lequel entre mon histoire et votre comportement est le plus pathétique. Je suis peut-être pathétique mais j'assume au moins mes dires. Etre pathétique mais honnête et intègre me suffit amplement cher guest. Alors merci. Si votre but était de m'énerver ou de m'humilier : c'est réussi. Soyez fier que votre méchanceté gratuite et sans fondement ait portée ces fruits. L'auteur jugé pathétique, plus connu sous le pseudonyme Lasolitaire.**_

**Fin de la note**


	5. Distance

**Note de l'auteur : ****Après mon énervement de ce matin, l'heure est aux remerciements. La plupart des review que je reçois sont des guests ou des auteurs qui me suivent depuis le début. Alors un grand merci. Je tenais à remercier en premier Firalsia concernant son commentaire sur ma précédente note car je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de le faire en privé (peut-être serait-il temps de te créer un compte? simple supposition pour que je puisse te remercier correctement). Concernant les auteurs n'attribuant leur soutien dans ce moment ... disons désagréable, je vais donc peut-être me répéter mais bon ...**

**Les milles et une nuits : recevoir un avis tel que celui-ci de ta part est vraiment bénéfique. Tu es un auteur que j'apprécie de lire et de découvrir les histoires. Et je pense que tu peux te permettre de donner ton avis quel qu'il soit étant donné ce que tu nous offres à travers tes écris. On ne pas plaire à tout le monde mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que les véritables avis auxquelles on doit s'intéresser sont ceux des autres auteurs mais aussi des invités ayant une vision plus critiques mais qui construisent leur commentaire le rendant ainsi bénéfique. Alors merci.**

**Claire : Mise à part que tu as réussi à me faire rire (ce qui est un exploit vu l'humeur de ce matin), je tenais aussi à te remercier. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, que ce soit par MP ou par review. J'en demande peut-être trop mais à quand la mise à jour de ta fiction? Je l'avais dévoré et là ... Je meurs de faim! (Imagine-toi un packman ne trouvant plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, tu seras proche de ma tête en ce moment ^^).Alors ne nous fais pas trop attendre. Et ta review m'a vraiment réchauffé le coeur : 90% de satisfaction. Si c'est pas beau ça. Je vais tout faire pour que ce pourcentage reste le même ou pourquoi pas augmente. Oui oui les chiffres sont ma véritable obsession ^^. J'irais même juste que dire que tu es un amour d'auteur (si si je le pense vraiment). A chaque fois c'est que du bonheur de te lire que ce soit en commentaire ou en fiction. Alors merci.**

**Kailyaenzo : jeune écrivain en herbes, tu es toujours là , et ceux depuis ma première histoire. Je suis vraiment flattée par ce que tu penses de mes fictions. Un gros merci. J'espère que tu ne devras jamais subir ce genre de propos. On attends tous tes mises à jours et ton retour. Laisse le plaisir de l'imaginaire te guider.**

**Je remercie aussi les autres auteurs et guest ayant pris le temps de découvrir cette fiction et/ou d'avoir mis en favori cette fiction, ou tout simplement la personne se trouvant derrière, c'est à dire moi ^^. Merci pour les reviews. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Distance<strong>

- A notre nouvelle vie !

_Je hais Chie pour sa bonne humeur. Et pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir aussi! Ah oui je n'ai pas accepté ... Mai m'a traînée de force. Presque tous les jours, elle débarque chez moi pour s'assurer que j'ai mangé et que je me suis douchée. Pas que j'aime la saleté ou autre. J'ai juste la flemme de sortir de mes couvertures. Depuis une semaine, sept jours interminables durant lesquels je ne l'ai pas vu … Elle, ma douce de Kyoto. Les vacances sont vraiment longues. J'en viens même à prier pour que la rentrée arrive plus vite. Pour que je puisse m'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que ce sentiment d'abandon ayant pris en otage mon esprit. Je veux retrouver mon lit ..._

- Natsuki?

- Hum?

- Je vois que tu m'écoutes ... Toujours aussi sociable à ce que je vois. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser.

- J'ai pas besoin d'entendre les histoires sur ton dernier 'passe-temps humain'.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça mais si tu veux des détails je peux t'en donner.

- Chie parlait de la rentrée Natsuki.

- Merci Mai d'être à mon écoute. Je reprends donc pour Natsuki. Tu trouves pas ça génial qu'on est sur le même campus ? Si je l'avais su avant… On aurait pu partager un dortoir.

- Hors de question !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu passes ton temps à …

* Bip bip *

_Je souffle d'agacement quand je vois Chie sortir son téléphone de sa poche et porter un large sourire tout en s'excusant. Une pauvre fille allait encore subir les avances de la play-girls de Fuuka : Chie Harada ... Le monde est injuste. Je ne veux qu'une seule personne et je suis même pas foutue de l'avoir. Je crois que vivre une vie sans attaches est la meilleure solution. Pas d'attaches, pas de séparations douloureuses et pas de moral à zéro. _

- Elle ne changera jamais.

_Je hoche machinalement la tête face à la réplique de Mai. Je profite de l'abandon de Chie pour tenter une retraite. Je veux rentrer chez moi avant de succomber à ma douleur et tristesse._

- A plus tard Mai.

- Attends ! Allons faire un tour Natsuki. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

_Mai est vraiment pire que ma mère. Mais je lui suis reconnaissante de se soucier autant de moi. Je ne peux pas lui refuser. Surtout avec ce regard compatissant. Tout en sortant du bar, je fronce les sourcils en voyant Chie au téléphone, sur le trottoir opposé. Je me suis arrêtée dans ma lancée à l'entente de son explosion de joie._

- C'est le scoop de l'année ! La présidente du conseil et le vice-président ensemble ! Je le savais !

_Mon cœur s'est fissuré d'un coup. Mai semblait aussi mal que moi. Elle commença à sangloter et trouva refuge dans mon torse. Je ne suis pas contact certes mais là, j'avais moi aussi besoin d'un soutien face à cette nouvelle qui m'acheva. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de ne plus penser à elle. Elle, qui restera un doux rêve que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Pourvu que ce soit une nana qui me casse pas les pieds … Pourvu qu'elle ne foute la paix. Pourquoi une jeune femme est accroupie à terre en train de nettoyer le sol. <em>

- Heu salut ?

- Tu es Natsuki-chan ?

_Tout mais pas ça!_

- Natsuki ou Kruger.

_Elle est plutôt mignonne ... Je dois garder mes distances et me focaliser sur mon avenir ... Professionnel._

- Aoi Senouh.

_Je me contente de hocher la tête et de me diriger vers ma chambre tout en claquant la porte. L'année est belle et bien commencée._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pourquoi Kami-sama s'acharne sur moi de cette manière ?<strong>_

- C'est le scoop de l'année !

- Ara Harada-san … Nous ne sommes plus au lycée et …

- Qui aurait cru que l'héritière de la famille Viola ferait de la biologie ?

- Ara … Je ne suis pas en biologie mais en psychologie.

- Psychologie ? Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres. Mon blog va encore une fois faire des jaloux ...

_**Pourquoi suis-je dans le même dortoir de la seule femme qui ne parle plus qu'elle ne respire ? Espérons qu'elle trouve une femme, je devrais dire des femmes, à flatter … Je pourrais ainsi avoir ma tranquillité.**_

* * *

><p><em>L'avantage des classes c'est que l'on peut dormir au dernier rang sans se faire remarquer. La taille de l'amphithéâtre est impressionnante. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que dormir ou écouter … L'année vient de commencer et je m'ennuie déjà ... L'année va être vraiment longue …<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un mois que les cours ont repris … Je ne vais pas tenir. Je cogne à la porte de ma chère colocataire. Je suis étonnée de la voir nue devant moi. Je dois faire quelque chose et frotter l'arrête de mon nez en signe d'agacement n'est pas la solution face à ce problème.<strong>_

- Harada-san … J'aimerais pouvoir réviser sans être interrompue chaque jour par vos 'activités extra-scolaires'.

- Ah désolée … Les murs ne sont pas assez insonorisés. Nous allons faire moins de bruits.

- Je vais être un peu plus clair Harada-san … Ce que je veux c'est dormir et réviser dans un dortoir pas dans une maison de passage. Pouvez-vous accéder à cette requête, qui en soit est légitime?

- Je vais …

- Ta copine peut se joindre à nous si elle veut … Je ne suis pas contre un plan à trois surtout vu comment elle est sexy. Tu viens Beauté, ça te détendra un peu ? T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

_**Maître de soi Shizuru ... Pense à toutes ses fois où Haruka ne cessait de te casser les oreilles et que tu arrivais à garder ton calme ... Non là j'ai atteint la limite du possible.**_

- Harada-san …. Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Croyez-bien que je souhaite retrouver un dortoir calme et n'ayant que votre personne à l'intérieur. Ou je devrais prendre certaines mesures qui ne seront sans doute pas de votre goût. Comprenez-vous ?

- Je … Viola-san … Ne soyez pas aussi … froide.

* * *

><p><em>Mais elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler à ce putain de téléphone …. Faut que je sorte avant de balancer le téléphone par la fenêtre. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le téléphone que je vais balancer si ça continue. A cette heure-ci y'a que la bibliothèque qui doit-être ouverte donc c'est mort…. Pff un tour en moto me fera le plus grand bien. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me détendre. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même d'être autant obsédée par mon travail. Maigre consolation … Je ne dois pas penser à elle sinon c'est sur le pont puis dans la rivière que je vais me retrouver … Elle est en couple aujourd'hui, mes espoirs sont anéantis … L'air frais chasse un peu la peine que je ressens. La seule chose que je souhaite c'est oublier mon affection pour elle. Cela explique pourquoi je ne veux ni voir Chie malgré ses harcèlements téléphoniques et ses sms que je ne lis même pas, ni répondre aux appels de Mai et efface les messages vocales avant même de les lire. Quand je pense à Mai ou à Chie, je pense à Fuuka et mon esprit embraye tout de suite sur elle. Ça fait trop mal. Tout en enfourchant ma moto, je ne cesse de repenser à mes vacances. A la petite cuillère que ma mère m'a ramassé sans même comprendre pourquoi. J'avais passé la quasi-totalité de celles-ci à pleurer, me gaver de glaces devant la télé. J'ai passé huit semaines de vacances pourries à pleurer comme une madeleine … A récupérer Mai totalement inerte … Je commence à prendre de la vitesse et souris quand je sens le moteur s'emballer entre mes cuisses. Cette sensation m'avait manqué.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais où ont-ils rangé la session psychologie ? Je vais me perdre dans la bibliothèque si ça continue … Au moins le silence est le mot d'ordre ici. Je devrais peut-être rester ici. Il n'y a personne après tout. Rangée B … Biochimie. Je sens mon cœur s'alourdir rien qu'à cette pensée. Natsuki me manque. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la fin du lycée. Nous sommes à deux pôles opposés. Je suis dans le pôle sud de ce campus et ses enseignements se déroulent dans le pôle nord. Je souris à cette pensée. C'est ce qui nous correspond le mieux en description. Nous sommes comme deux aimants. Je suis le pôle positif et elle le pôle négatif … Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse … Les côtés opposés de deux aimants s'attirent … Elle est vive alors que je suis calme. Elle est de milieu modeste et moi de milieu aisé. Je suis châtain clair et elle noir ébène. La liste est tellement longue … Je l'aime mais elle m'a sûrement oubliée. Chie-han a dû lui dire que nous partageons le même dortoir mais elle n'est jamais venue. Je ne peux pas demander ce genre de renseignements ... et surtout pas à ma colocataire. Qui sait ce que ce genre de demandes pourrait avoir comme répercussions dans les mains de celle-ci. Où est ma beauté froide ? Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour la voir … Je lui avouerais mes sentiments quitte à ce que moi, Shizuru Viola, me prenne un vent magistral. Je suis prête à prendre sur moi mais par Kami-sama, laissez-moi la revoir rien qu'une seule fois …<strong>_

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Ara ? Pardonnez-moi. Je cherche la session réservée à la psychologie.

- Vous êtes juste devant mademoiselle.

_**La bibliothécaire a raison. Natsuki me plonge vraiment dans mes plus profondes pensées me faisant oublier mon environnement. Je dois retourner à mes études. Ce livre sera parfait pour me faire penser à autre chose. J'espère juste que mon absence aura permis à Chie-han de se rhabiller et surtout de prendre une bonne douche froide.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bon ! Le tour à moto ne m'a pas vraiment calmée. Je vais aller chercher ce fameux bouquin me permettant enfin d'avoir une idée sur la notion 'Réaction de Maillard' qui reste un mystère pour moi. Je suis dans la rangée G … Tiens les bouquins de génie mécanique … Je pourrais peut-être essayer de passer les examens en candidat libre. Voyons voir … Celui-là à l'air complet … Après tout c'est pas comme-ci j'avais mieux à faire.<em>

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Note de l'auteur : Et non, elles ne se sont pas croisées ^^. Le destin est parfois cruel.**


	6. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles**

- Natsuki ? Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ce que tu fais et venir pour ...

- Je suis partie Aoi !

_Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler pour me demander encore la raison de mes actions. Je devais m'évader à la fois de ma chambre mais aussi des questions sans fins d'Aoi. La solution? L'utilisation d'écouteurs. Après plus d'une demi-heure à faire des pompes et des abdos, je m'étais relevée et dirigée vers l'extérieur du dortoir. J'ai trouvé que le sport m'aidait vraiment à me sentir mieux. A chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre, je me consacre au sport. Chaque week-end pour ainsi dire. Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène et commence à courir à un rythme soutenu, digne d'un marathonien. J'ai l'habitude de remonter jusqu'à l'aile sud et de repartir ensuite vers mon dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche. Mais aujourd'hui tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Ma course est freinée par un choc brutal. En prenant notion de mon environnement, je me rends compte que j'ai bousculé un homme d'âge mur. Je retire mes écouteurs et lui présente ma main._

- Vous allez bien M'sieur ?

_Pourquoi sourit-il autant? Merde j'ai dû l'amocher plus que je ne le pensais. Un homme normal m'aurait soit insultée, soit ... Je ne préfère même pas penser à l'autre solution. Mais lui, il me sourit tout en se relevant par lui-même. Bizarre ce gars ..._

- Par Kami-sama Cher ! Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins?

_Cher ? Je crois que l'on est revenu au 18ème siècle. Une femme se précipite vers le 'cher' en question. Celui-ci hoche la tête et caresse la joue de ce que je présume être sa 'chère'. Cette scène me donne envie de vomir. Je pourrais mourir là maintenant, foudroyé par la foudre, et je n'aurais même pas une femme s'inquiétant pour moi de cette manière. Mais non, ce n'est pas de la jalousie ...Juste une constatation de la vérité. Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi!_

_- _Oui tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas autant mon amour. Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que cette jeune femme possède une force bien masquée.

- Heu ... Désolée M'sieur. J'étais dans mes pensées.

_Pourquoi je leur raconte ma vie … Il est tant d'amorcer une retraite ... Qu'est-ce-que ... Pourquoi cette femme me retient par le bras? Je me suis déjà excusée, je vais pas leur déplier le tapis rouge quand même!_

_- _Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

_Bien sûr ! J'ai que ça à foutre sérieux … Mon deuxième prénom c'est Mère Térésa ...Je le fais mais uniquement pour m'excuser de la bousculade._

_- _Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous recherchons les dortoirs S-9 chambre 54.

_Argh des parents venant visiter leur enfant ... Comment leur expliquer sans les paumer en milieu d'explication ... Et pourquoi il n'y a aucun plan dans ce fichu campus?_

- Nous sommes au niveau des dortoirs S. Pour le 9 vous devez remonter cette allée puis prendre le renforcement sur la droite et au deuxième poteau vous …

_M'en doutais ... A voir leur tronche, et malgré ce sourire, ils sont paumés. Si je les laisse là, on risque de lancer un avis de recherches dans quelques jours parce qu'ils se seront perdus ... Même si ça me fait chier, plan B._

- Je vais vous y amener.

_Une vraie scène d'amour digne d'une scène de cinéma ... Mains jointes, paroles douces et ... baisers … Argh autant en finir avant qu'ils n'annoncent à leur enfant qu'elle va avoir une petite-soeur ou un petit-frère. C'est vraiment répugnant d'être autant amoureux ... Surtout pour quelqu'un de célibataire ... On devrait interdire ce genre de démonstrations en public. Merde j'ai même pas grillé que je suis devant la chambre en question ... _

- Vous voilà arrivez à destination.

_Pourquoi me retient-elle encore par le bras? La notion 'espace personnel' semble étrangère à ces deux-là. Ne s'arrêtent-ils jamais de sourire?_

- Votre effort mérite bien un verre d'eau. Vous êtes toute en sueur.

- Je …

- J'insiste … Notre fille vous l'offrira avec joie.

- Mais …

- J'insiste_._

_Dans la famille 'je ne prends pas non pour réponse', je choisis la mère. Je reprends mon bras et attends à leur côté. La porte s'ouvre et je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, sous le regard surpris des trois personnes._

- Non c'est une blague ? Toi qui couche avec tout et n'importe quoi possède des parents aussi … Enfin des parents comme eux … ça valait vraiment le coup de voir ça. J'vais pouvoir te faire chanter et récupérer tous les dossiers que t'as sur moi.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Natsuki … Et non ce ne sont pas mes parents.

_Chie s'incline devant les deux adultes? Première fois que je la vois faire ce genre de chose ... Y'a un truc qui m'échappe. Pourquoi porte-t-elle ce sourire narquois en s'approchant de mon oreille ?_

- Tu m'excuses, je dois finir de me préparer … Je suis attendue. Je te raconterais toutes mes aventures en privé, un peu plus tard.

_Je secoue la tête et sens une pression sur mon épaule me demandant indirectement d'entrer dans l'appartement. Et là, je reste figée. Mes muscles se sont contractés d'un coup et je suis incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Devant moi, ma … non je ne peux pas utiliser le ma. Mais c'est bien elle. C'est quoi cette chaleur qui s'empare de moi d'un coup? Mes hormones sont de retour ... J'avais oublié à quel point son visage était aussi beau ... Ses cheveux sont un peu plus sombres que d'habitude ... Elle doit sortir de la douche ... Ne pas penser à des choses obscènes, ne pas penser à ce corps nu sous la douche, ne pas ..._

- Natsuki ?

_Dieu Shizuru, tu es la femme la plus .belle de ce campus ... Femme appartenant déjà à un autre imbécile ... Me voilà refroidit rien qu'à cette pensée. J'avale difficilement et tourne les talons._

- Je dois y aller.

- Natsuki … Attends !

_Malgré le regard de ses parents semblant regarder un match de tennis, je décide de poursuivre mon avancée vers la porte. Je ne peux pas rester ici ... C'est trop dur._

_- _Bonne journée.

- Natsuki ...

_Tout en ouvrant la porte, je grogne à haute voix sans le vouloir. Ma colère semble plus forte que la douleur._

- Manquerait plus de tomber sur l'armoire à glace pour clore ce tableau familial.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je reste là à regarder la porte. Natsuki était là … Devant moi .. En sueur. Pourquoi est-ce le premier détail qui tape à la porte de mon esprit? Ara Shizuru, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre de pensée Ecchi avaient quitté ton esprit ... Mon coeur s'est réchauffé d'un coup pour refroidir aussitôt après son départ.<strong>_

- Tout va bien ma fille ?

- Oui père. Veuillez m'excuser.

_**Mère ne me regardait pas comme ça sinon je risque de dire des choses ne vous plaisant guère. Vous dire que cette jeune femme est à l'origine de la perversion de mon esprit. Vous dire que je souhaite qu'elle me fasse sienne, et surtout que je lui laisse tous les droits sur mon corps ... Je dois penser à autre chose. Du thé ... Je dois faire du thé.**_

- Qui est cette jeune femme ?

_**Kami-sama aidez-moi à ne pas laisser passer la moindre petite information à son sujet.**_

- Natsuki.

- Nous avons bien compris son prénom. Qui est-ce?

_**Se pourrait-il que mes parents ait déjà compris ? Peut-être la détresse dans ma voix ... Où mon envie de la retenir ... Natsuki que fais-tu de moi?**_

- C'est … Natsuki.

_**Mon père rit légèrement face à mon mutisme. Que devrais-je répondre? C'est la femme ayant dérobé mon coeur? La femme qui me donne des envies que vous ne pouvez même pas envisager ... **_

- Elle possède une sacrée force en tout cas_._

_**Force? Ara Père une explication s'il vous plaît. Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter sur un tel détail qui réveille encore une fois mes hormones sur des pratiques sexuelles qui ... Je dois penser à autre chose ... **_

- Nous sommes pour ainsi dire rentrer en contact sans le vouloir.

_**Mère cessez de froncer les sourcils et surtout de me regarder de cette manière. Je vais vraiment finir par craquer ...**_

- Qui est l'armoire à glace en question ?

_**Armoire à quoi?**_

- Pardon ?

- La jeune fille a parlé d'une armoire à glace pour clôturer le tableau familial. A qui fait-elle allusion ?

_**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ... Natsuki revient ... Sauve-moi de cette situation.**_

_- _Elle parlait du petit-ami de votre fille, Viola-sama.

- Mon quoi?

- Son QUOI?

_**Ara Chie n'aurait pas dû se manifester. Je pense qu'elle le regrette vu comment elle se fige à l'approche de mon père. Mes parents ne sont pas aussi ouverts que les vôtres Chie-han**. _

- Je ... Je pense que votre fille vous expliquera mieux sa relation entre Reito et …

- Reito-han?

_**Je suis perdue. En y réfléchissant cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.**_

- Oui Reito … Natsuki a pas mal de surnom pour lui. T'es plus obligée de le cacher que t'es avec. La plupart de tes fan-girls ne sont pas ici. Quant à Natsuki, elle s'en est remise … Enfin pas totalement à voir sa tête mais elle s'en remettra. Bon j'suis attendue par une jolie jeune femme … Ce serait impolie de la faire attendre. Je suis sûre que vous me comprenez Viola-sama. Personnellement, je ne ferais jamais attendre une aussi jolie femme que la vôtre. Vous êtes un homme extrêmement chanceux.

_**Chie s'est enfuie comme une voleuse en me laissant là, avec le regard oppressant de mes parents. Chie-han a quand même beaucoup de cran pour lancer une telle flatterie devant Père. Mère semble apprécier le compliment en tout cas. Ceci n'a pourtant pas suffit ... Très bien ... Expliquons-nous avant que je ne craque sur ce que je ressens pour Natsuki.**_

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Reito-han et moi.

_**Mon père se rassit et frotte sa joue mal rasée. Signe qu'il cherche à se calmer et surtout changer de sujet.**_

- Eh bien … Votre colocataire est vraiment très intéressante. Il est difficile de croire que c'est l'héritière Harada … Il semble qu'elle possède certaines informations sur vous ma fille. Des informations que je ne cautionne pas.

- Elle a surtout répandu des fausses rumeurs entre Reito-han et moi.

- Que vient faire l'autre jeune femme là-dedans ?

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement mais ne dis rien de plus. Mon père sourit et prend délicatement la main de ma mère qui me fixe d'un regard que je n'aime pas. Le regard qui arrive à me faire dire tous ce qu'elle souhaite entendre. Impossible de lui mentir ou de changer de sujet dans ses conditions. Le silence est la seule chose qui pourrait me permettre de sortir de cette situation.**_

- Cette jeune femme avait l'air vraiment dérouté de vous voir mon enfant. Je connais ce sentiment.

- Et qu'en est-il ?

- L'impuissance

_**- **_Anata ...

- Vous ne m'avez pas toujours aimé mon amour. Mais cela valait le coup d'attendre.

_**Je vois un léger voile de tristesse dans les yeux de ma mère. J'ignorais que ma mère n'avait pas aimé mon père. J'ai toujours pensé en les voyant qu'ils avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils avaient eu le coup de foudre au premier regard ... Comme ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu Natsuki. Cela me donne de l'espoir pour conquérir le coeur de Natsuki. Ma mère secoue la tête et se reconcentre sur moi. Je m'empresse de rajouter avant de craquer face à son regard déstabilisant.**_

- Je ne lui ai rien fait Mère.

- C'est peut-être ça le problème.

- Ara ?

- Elle semble être une femme intéressante. Je devrais peut-être me renseigner à son sujet.

- Père ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez ici pour cela. Alors permettez-moi de vous offrir un thé pour commencer. Ensuite, je vous ferais visiter.

* * *

><p><em>J'aurais dû lire les messages de Chie … ça sert à rien que je reste là à ruminer dans mon coin. 1h que je suis bloquée là-dessus. Une bonne douche pour me remettre d'aplomb ... Tout au moins essayer. Par Kami, pourquoi je dois voir cela ... Ma colocataire en mode 'ventouse' avec les lèvres de …<em>

- Chie ?

_Pourquoi porte-t-elle ce regard de merde sur son visage ? La joie ? Moi je sombre petit à petit et elle respire la joie de vivre ... Où est la justice dans tout cela?_

_- _Je comprends mieux quand tu me dis que ta coloc' est pas très sociable … Tu m'aurais dit son prénom, j'aurais compris tout de suite .

- Tu connais Natsuki ?

- Oui nous sommes amies_._

_Amies? Elle ose dire que l'on est amies alors que... Bon d'accord, la balancer sur un pouf pour calmer mes nerfs n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. _

- T'aurais pas pu me dire que c'était Shizuru ta colocataire !

- Je te l'ai dit par sms.

_Faut que je change de sujet avant de faire un carton plein sur son visage ... Je sais que c'est peut-être excessif comme réaction mais son sourire me fait vraiment chier ...Oh j'ai une idée ... C'est vraiment un coup bas mais ..._

- Je savais pas que tu aimais les play-girls de ce genre.

- Play-girls ?

- Quoi tu crois que t'es la première du dortoir à te faire sauter par Chie ?

_Ouah! Je pensais pas que Chie pouvait devenir aussi pâle et surtout qu'Aoi puisse mettre une aussi belle gifle. Voilà, je préfère voir une Chie en colère que pétant la bonne humeur. Mon Karma est déjà pourri de toute façon alors c'est pas ce petit geste de méchanceté qui va aggraver les choses. Je me demande comment la porte tient encore debout ... Je ne suis pas prête de revoir Aoi repasser cette porte vu comment elle est énervée._

- T'étais obligée de lui balancer ça ?

- Quoi elle était pas au courant ?

- A ton avis ?

_A voir la joue gonflée de Chie, j'ai ma réponse. Pourquoi ça semble l'affecter autant ... _

-Mai m'a demandé de tes nouvelles.

_Argh merde ... Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, je le sens._

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que tu avais disparu de mes radars.

_Ouf ... Peut-être que je pourrais au moins lui offrir un soda. Elle pourra toujours s'en servir pour dégonfler sa joue._

- Elle vient dans huit semaines me rendre visite. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous.

- Hum ? Oui peut-être.

- Elle souhaiterait nous présenter son copain.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle en avait un.

- Évidemment t'as fait la morte.

- J'avais besoin d'oublier … Fuuka.

- Shizuru tu veux dire ?

_Comment est-elle au courant ? Je n'aurais pas dû me figer de cette manière ... Si elle avait des doutes, je viens de lui confirmer qu'elle a raison. Vu la couleur de sa joue, disons que je me suis déjà vengée. Note à moi-même, ne jamais énerver Aoi._

- Je connais et comprends les femmes. Tu fais pas exception à la règle. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais et surtout la tête que t'as tiré quand t'as su qu'elle était avec 'l'armoire à glace' pour reprendre tes termes.

_Je ne pouvais pas nier. Je sens une main compatissante sur mon épaule mais à voir le sourire narquois sur son visage, je ne peux qu'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, attendant le pire._

- Tu devrais sortir avec moi. Je te promets que tu pourrais avoir une copine en moins de deux heures.

- C'est gentil mais je ne veux qu'elle.

_Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'avouer à voix haute ... Mon coeur a parlé pour moi ... A voir la tronche de Chie, elle a besoin d'une explication ... _

_-_ Je sais que tu peux pas comprendre … Vu que tu ne t'attaches pas mais …

- Bien sûr que si je comprends. Mais si tu ne t'attaches pas, tu ne souffres pas. Après je respecte ta façon de voir les choses t'inquiètes.

_Etonnée qu'elle comprenne aussi bien ... Chie semble vraiment appréciée Aoi pour finir par rentrer chez elle avant son retour. Je préfère me faire toute petite quand j'entends Aoi rentrer et s'avancer à grand pas de mon repère. Et en plus, elle ose s'inviter à l'intérieur sans demander!_

- Dis à ta copine d'arrêter de m'envoyer des sms !

- Je …

- Elle n'aura rien de moi.

- Ecoute Aoi ! C'est pas mes affaires. Mais sache que Chie n'est pas du genre à envoyer des sms pour harceler une jeune femme. Elle passe vite à autre chose crois-moi. T'es loin d'être irremplaçable pour elle.

_J'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi directe. Elle pleure maintenant ... Enfin à ce que je peux entendre à travers le mur. Mon manque de tact ainsi que l'action de Chie l'avait semble-t-il bien retournée. Shizuru ... Pourquoi mes pensées retournent toujours vers toi ? Faut que je pense à autre chose. Reprenons le chapitre que j'ai commencé hier ... Les partiels approchent après tout. _

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	7. Proposition

**Chapitre 6 : Proposition**

- Chie-han ? Nous devons parler.

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais prononcé cette demande, surtout vêtue de cette manière. Peut-être le fait que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et ce depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, en est la cause. Ou peut-être les appels quasi-journalier de mon père me demandant si j'avais revu une certaine personne. Ou peut-être la mise en garde de ma mère lors du dernier appel de mon père. J'avais besoin d'avoir un semblant d'explication. Même vêtue de si peu de vêtements, en présence d'une jeune femme telle que Chie Hallard, esclave de sa libido. J'étais vêtue d'un peignoir avec simplement mes sous-vêtements en dessous. Chie-han apparut et resta figée face à ma tenue. Elle s'assied en face de moi en mode robot. Peut-être que je pourrais obtenir tous ce que je veux en jouant un peu de mes charmes. Chie-han ne peut rien refuser aux femmes alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?_**

- Pourquoi avoir lancé cette rumeur sur Reito et moi ?

- Je n'ai rien lancé.

- Alors qui?

- Une de mes sources vous a vu à un restaurant français chic et surtout reconnu pour être fréquenté par les couples.

**_J'avais croisé mes jambes, révélant une partie non négligeable de ma nudité. Chie-han semblait envoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait mais je préférais ne pas m'attarder là-dessus. Je devais avoir toute son attention, chose faîte étant donné l'intérêt qu'elle porte à la vue mon corps._**

_- _Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

- D'accord.

- Pourriez-vous signaler cela à vos connaissances? Je déteste être le centre d'intérêt.

**_Je déteste surtout la manière dont son regard se balade sur moi mais je ne dois pas penser à cela. Elle hoche la tête tout en me dévorant du regard. La play-girls en elle avait finalement pris le dessus sur la jeune héritière. Je me demande comment Hallard-sama arrive à supporter les agissements de sa fille. Peut-être n'est-il pas au courant ..._**

- Chie-han ?

- Hum ?

- Pourriez-vous cesser de me regarder de cette manière ?

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Vous êtes vraiment … Chaude et sexy. Trop chaude vraiment ... Trop.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou …

- Désolé … C'est juste que cette fille va me rendre dingue. Et Natsuki qui ne veut pas que je l'approche.

- Natsuki ?

- Oui … Sa coloc' est vraiment chaude et sexy, encore plus que vous. Et ce sourire, ces lèvres appétissantes et surtout sa voix. Je l'imagine crier mon nom dans un pur moment de …

- J'en ai assez entendu Chie-han …

**_Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes hormones ... Sauf que les miennes ne sont dirigées que vers une seule personne._**

- Oui oui désolé. Bref ça fait trente-huit jours que je cours derrière et …

- Peut-être que Chie-han ne devrait pas courir derrière toutes les femmes qui lui plaisent.

- Mais je ne le fais pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Bon peut-être avant mais là depuis plus d'un mois je le fais plus. Abstinence totale. Même pas de câlins ou de petits baisers ... Rien. Pas une caresse ou un simple frôlement avec un autre corps féminin. Et résultat … J'en viens même à fantasmer sur vous, c'est pour dire à quel point je suis en manque.

- Ara?

- Natsuki va me tuer si elle le vient à l'apprendre.

**_La conversation prend une direction plus intéressante. La chaleur se propageant dans mon corps est en accord avec mon souhait d'en savoir plus à ce sujet._**

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Oubliez … J'ai rien dit.

**_Mon charme a atteint sa limite sur elle ... Dommage. Chie-han est une bonne personne au final._**

- Chie -han ?

- Oui ?

- Des fleurs et un dîner romantique.

- Pardon ?

- Pour la jeune femme. Vous êtes du même monde que moi. Vous avez forcément l'art et la manière de plaire à une femme autrement que par le sexe. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer cette approche ?

_**Ara Chie-han semble ravie par ma proposition à voir son sourire. Quelle est cette étincelle dans ses yeux ? Ce n'est pas la luxure, c'est plus profond, plus sincère**._

- Natsuki vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Si elle sait que j'ai vendu la mèche, elle me tuera sans hésitation.

**_Je restais là à fixer la porte de la chambre à ma colocataire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais peut-être trouvé une solution pour me rapprocher indirectement de Natsuki._**

* * *

><p>- Aoi s'il te plaît ...<p>

- Fiche-moi la paix !

_Devant moi, une scène digne d'une tragédie : Chie cognant désespérément à la porte de mon dortoir et Aoi l'envoyant littéralement sur les roses. Le terme est plutôt bien représentatif de ce que je vois. Mais une chose m'amusa au plus haut point. Je devais en savoir un peu plus._

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est pas pour toi !

- Ça je m'en doute.

- Natsuki laisse-moi entrer. Je partirais pas avant que je lui ai parlé.

_A voir son entêtement, je finis par capituler. Au final, je suis vraiment étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas encore passée à autre chose. Chie se dirige à la hâte vers la porte de ma colocataire. Elle cogne doucement. La porte s'ouvre et sans comprendre Aoi fait face à un bouquet. Chie avec une légère rougeur? J'aurais vraiment tout vu ..._

- J'ai mal agi mais … Tu voudrais bien me laisser une autre chance?

_Pourquoi Aoi me regarde? Elle attend ma bénédiction ou quoi? Et pourquoi je hoche la tête? Argh c'est pas mes affaires. _

- A une seule condition ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

_Aoi a vraiment une certaine répartie. Qu'est-ce-que? Oh c'est pas vrai … Chie tu me fais honte sérieux. Un baiser sur le revers de la main d'Aoi ... Croit-elle vraiment la séduire avec ce geste? Vu le sourire d'Aoi ça à l'air de bien fonctionner. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux preuves d'amour et au romantisme ... Je vois Chie ressortir avec un sourire niais sur le visage ... Je fixe Aoi un instant et décide d'aider un peu la stupide play-girls qui me sert d'amie._

- Tu sais …

- Hum ?

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a plusieurs semaines.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Chie … Apparemment tu es loin d'être remplaçable à ses yeux. C'est la première fois qu'elle agit de cette manière.

- Elle ne cherche qu'à prendre son pied avec moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Je ne pense pas.

_Aoi est vraiment une personne têtue. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté les fleurs alors ... _

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est quelqu'un de fragile. Si elle s'attache à une fille, ça sera pour la vie. Et les répercussions pourraient être catastrophiques si la fille en question lui brise le cœur.

_J'espère qu'Aoi a compris ma mise en garde. Malgré que je ne cautionne pas ses agissements, Chie est quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter et que j'apprécie. _

* * *

><p><em>Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'Aoi oublie ses putains de clés pendant que je suis tranquillement en train de me prélasser dans un bain ? Grande apparemment. Où est cette putain de serviette? Aoi prépare-toi à te faire insulter ... Qu'est-ce-que ...<em>

- Kaichou ?

- Ara je ne suis plus la Kaichou.

- Désolé Viola-san.

_Pourquoi porte-t-elle une légère rougeur? Je suis restée là à me demander pourquoi quand mon esprit se reconnecta à la réalité. Je m'empressais de masquer ma semi-nudité en la laissant à la porte. Je suis étonnée de la trouver sur l'un de mes poufs._

_**Je dois trouver un sujet de conversation … Ara Natsuki … Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tendu. Je pourrais casser une planche sur son dos tellement elle est rigide. Mais par Kami-sama, je ne regrette pas ma décision d'être venue. J'aurais pu au moins revoir ce corps si ... Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à retrouver un sommeil calme et serein. Il semblerait qu'elle continue la pratique sportive à voir comment son corps est dessiné.**_

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

_**Je devrais me reconcentrer sur la raison ou plutôt l'excuse de ma venue. Il sera toujours temps de revenir à ma rêverie, une fois seule dans mon lit.**_

- Ara j'aimerais qu'Aoi-han sorte avec Chie-han pour que je puisse retrouver un peu de sommeil.

- Ah … Bah Aoi est comme qui dirait vexée du comportement de Chie alors je ne pense pas que tu vas retrouver rapidement le sommeil. Aoi est rancunière et fait poiroter Chie pour la tester.

- Nous pourrions aller dîner.

_**Trop brutal à voir la rougeur se dessinant sur son visage. Je dois extrapoler avant qu'elle ne fasse un arrêt. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la mort de Natsuki ...**_

- Pour qu'elles puissent se rapprocher correctement.

- Ah … J'veux pas m'en mêler.

**I_kezu Natsuki ! Pourquoi restes-tu aussi froide avec moi? Comme lors de notre dernière rencontre. Natsuki est-elle toujours convaincue que je sors avec Reito-han? Je dois savoir._**

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partie l'autre jour ?

_Argh merde ! J'avais oublié cet épisode … Enfin j'essayais tout au moins. Pourquoi mon coeur s'affole d'un coup comme ça? Un petit mensonge vite!_

- J'avais un truc à faire.

- Natsuki ment très mal.

- Je ne mens pas!

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Kanin na, je vais prendre congé.

_Quoi ? Non non non ne t'en va pas … Argh ! Un truc courtois._

- Tu veux un truc à boire ?

_**Ara c'est toi que je veux ma Natsuki. Un thé n'assouvira pas ma soif.**_

- Je veux bien un thé.

_Son visage m'a tellement manqué. Qu'est-ce-que je donnerais pour pouvoir caresser ses douces lèvres. Sentir son souffle sur les miennes. Pouvoir frôler ses mains, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses cheveux, ses ..._

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Je crois qu'il y a assez d'eau dans la tasse.

- Hein ? Ah ouai merde.

_**Fufu Natsuki est plus concentrée sur moi que sur la préparation du thé. Se pourrait-il que Chie a raison ? Je ne peux plus rester dans le doute ... Je dois savoir.**_

- Tiens.

- Arigato.

_Réfléchie Natsuki … Un sujet de conversation …Parlons de son connard de copain._

- Comment va … L'autre ?

- L'autre ?

- Reito.

_**Ara Ara Natsuki ne devrait pas avoir autant d'ondes négatives pour ce pauvre Reito. Je l'appellerais plus tard pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. **_

- Je suppose qu'il va bien.

- Ok.

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne sors pas avec lui.

_**Ara la tasse ne méritait pas de finir en miettes Natsuki. **_

- Natsuki ?

- Je vais bien … Elle était déjà fragilisée.

_Je vais tuer Chie. Aoi n'aura pas le temps de savoir si elle joue avec ou l'aime vraiment. A cause de ma réaction, Shizuru est à terre à ramasser les débris de verres ... _

- Laisses. Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Bien sur que si.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que c'est de ma faute.

_Hein? Je m'étais avancée à mon tour vers elle. Pourquoi semble-t-elle aussi triste d'un coup? Kruger t'es vraiment la dernière des connes pour faire souffrir une femme comme elle._

- Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu donc pas …

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Mon affection pour toi.

_**Je ne peux plus me cacher derrière ce masque … J'ai besoin de lui dire.**_

_Son quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi?_

- Natsuki ?

- Oui ? Je vais bien … Trop d'informations d'un seul coup.

_Sa main est douce ... Je pourrais rester des heures à sentir sa main caresser mon visage ... Ce simple contact me suffit amplement. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Ne t'arrête pas Shizuru ..._

- Es-tu sérieuse à propos de tes sentiments à mon égard ?

- Mes … Mais comment ?

- Chie-han me l'a dit.

- Mais elle peut pas s'occuper de ses oignons sérieusement ! Elle en a pas assez avec Aoi !

- Natsuki ?

- Quoi !

- Je voudrais une réponse.

_**Ikezu ... J'appréciais le peu de contact que tu me donnais Natsuki. Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos?**_

- Mes vacances ont été pourries car je pensais que t'étais avec cet abruti. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand Chie … Enfin bref, ça répond à ta question ?

_Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille puis un léger baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Cette femme a définitivement dérobé mon coeur. _

- Cela répond parfaitement à ma question.

_Je devais prendre la situation en main. Je me suis retournée et ai passé doucement ma main sur son visage puis sur son cou pour venir enlacer doucement nos mains._

- Pourquoi ?

- Ara je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'as rien dit?

- Je pourrais demander la même question.

- Tu es l'idole de Fuuka. Tu es belle, intelligente, riche et qui plus est calme et tellement douce. Et moi … Sérieusement, ta question n'a aucun sens.

- Natsuki est quelqu'un d'intègre et d'honnête. C'est ce qui me plaît le plus en elle … Après sa beauté bien évidemment.

_Allez courage Natsuki, embrasse-là. Plus que quelques millimètres et ... Quoi?_

- Mais …

- Natsuki … Je ne peux pas me donner à quelqu'un comme cela. Je dois avoir l'autorisation de mes parents pour ce genre de preuve d'affection.

- Ouai donc c'est mort … C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle rit mais son rire est communicatif. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement. Elle dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et murmure doucement._

- Natsuki devra patienter si elle veut plus.

_Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça ... Je devais trouver un moyen pour la revoir._

- Tout compte fait je suis d'accord.

- Pour ?

- Le dîner.

_**Ara Natsuki est vraiment attentionnée à l'égard de ses amies.**_

- Je vais donc en parler à Chie.

A_ttends quoi ? Non non non je parlais d'un dîner rien que pour nous … Enfin, il y aura au moins de l'action si Chie tente quelque chose sur Aoi. _

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	8. Rapprochements

**Note de l'auteur : Avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Chapitre 7 : Rapprochements**

- De quoi ai-je l'air ?

_**Ara Ara Chie-han est vraiment anxieuse pour son rendez-vous. Aoi-han doit être importante pour elle.**_

- Il semblerait que Chie-han ne portera pas de robe ce soir. C'est fort dommage.

_**En réfléchissant bien , je ne l'ai jamais vu porter une robe. Je devrais continuer à me préparer. Je ne veux pas paraître trop habillée mais je ne peux pas non plus sortir avec mes vêtements habituels ... Ne pas oublier de mettre quelques bijoux. Je veux être la plus jolie pour Natsuki.**_

- Depuis le temps, vous devriez vous en douter. Le costume est fait pour moi. J'espère qu'Aoi me trouvera bien c'est tout.

_**J'allais attacher mon collier lorsque je sentis une main me retirer mon bien. Chie-han était derrière moi et l'attacha à ma place. Je sentis son souffle sur mon cou et imagina un instant que ce soit Natsuki derrière moi.**_

- Votre beauté est exceptionnelle Shizuru. Vous n'avez pas besoin de tous ses bijoux pour vous mettre en valeur. Natsuki n'est pas aveugle croyez-moi.

_**Je ne pouvais que lui sourire face à mon étonnement. Chie-han est vraiment une séductrice … Sa réputation est belle et bien fondée. Dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais pu tomber pour vous Chie-han ... Mais malgré votre gentillesse, mes pensées retournent directement vers ma beauté aux cheveux sombres.**_

- Okini pour le compliment Chie-han. Se pourrait-il que vous tentez de me courtiser?

- Je ne fais que retranscrire la vérité avec quelques mots.

- Ara une telle séductrice ... Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Aoi-han.

- Ne répétez surtout pas à Aoi mon compliment. Je risquerais d'y laisser la vie.

_**Je ne pouvais masquer mon rire. Chie-han est vraiment amoureuse de cette jeune femme. Je me demande ce que penserait toutes les femmes qui ont subi à ses avances … **_

* Toc Toc *

- Je vais ouvrir.

_**Chie-han ne devrait pas courir aussi vite … Elle finirait son rendez-vous à l'hôpital et gâcherait mon rendez-vous par la même occasion. **_

* * *

><p><em>Comment fait-elle pour être aussi belle? Je devrais regarder ailleurs … Les yeux … La regarder dans les yeux … Non je ne peux pas … Aaaaa Natsuki fait un effort … C'est de Shizuru qu'on parle là !<em>

_**Natsuki porte très bien le costume … Cela pourrait être utile pour la suite de notre vie … Ara ? Je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de chose … Ikezu Natsuki me met dans tous mes états.**_

- Salut.

_Baka! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire ... _

- Bonsoir Natsuki.

_**Je devrais peut-être la complimenter sur sa tenue. Ou peut-être que ... Ara Shizuru, le temps est à la taquinerie.**_

- Natsuki apprécie ce qu'elle voit?

- Je ...

- Ikezu Natsuki n'aime pas ce que je porte.

_Merde! Elle va pleurer._

- Si bien sûr que si. La robe est faîte pour toi.

_C'est moi qui vient de dire ça?_

_**Ara? Me voilà sans voix.**_

- Je ... Tu viens?

_**Où est donc passé Aoi-han et Chie-han? Sommes-nous rester aussi longtemps à nous regarder pour qu'elles soient déjà installées dans la voiture ... Natsuki est un vrai gentleman pour me tenir la porte de cette manière.**_

_J'espère que nous aurons une discussion dans le resto car là sur vingt minutes de trajet, j'ai pas été foutue de trouver une chose à dire. Bon vaut mieux ça que de balancer des compliments toutes les cinq secondes comme le fait Chie avec Aoi. Enfin … Aoi a l'air d'apprécier … Peut-être que ce genre de propos plaît aux femmes après tout … Non Chie est la seule capable de balancer autant de flatteries à la minute._

- J'ai pris deux tables. Alors ne gâche pas tout.

_Hein …. Chie ! Putain c'était pas prévu ça ! Une soirée toute entière en tête à tête avec Shizuru. Cela ne semble pas la gêner vu qu'elle se dirige déjà vers notre table … Je ne pensais pas un jour utiliser le 'notre' pour parler de Shizuru et de moi … Je dois faire quelque chose._

_- _Je t'en prie ... Assied-toi.

_**Ara ? Natsuki est vraiment pleine de surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait cela. La sentir pousser délicatement la chaise alors que je prends place dessus me fait ressentir un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Je pensais qu'elle regrettait son invitation étant donné qu'elle n'a pas ouverte une seule fois la bouche durant tout le trajet. **_

- Okini Natsuki.

_C'est moi ou il fait chaud ! C'est juste un sourire mais il est si authentique … Je pourrais me perdre dans son regard … _

- Mesdames. Puis-je vous faire les suggestions du chef ?

_**Natsuki ne devrait pas fusiller du regard ce pauvre jeune homme … Il ne fait que son devoir … Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas regarder ma poitrine de cette manière … Natsuki est donc jalouse … Je dois en savoir plus à ce sujet.**_

- Je vous remercie pour vos conseils avisés. Je vais donc vous suivre.

_Je vais faire un massacre s'il continue à flirter avec ma Shizuru ! Chie aura de quoi raconter sur son blog si je fais un carnage avec ce …_

- Natsuki ?

_Courage Natsuki ! La fierté avant tout !_

- Je te laisse le choix de tout pour notre rendez-vous Shizuru.

_**Natsuki est pleine d'audace ce soir. Je dois essayer de rester stoïque malgré le choc de ses propos. Pauvre serveur … Il semble que l'ensemble de son sang ait définitivement quitté son visage. **_

- Natsuki ne devrait pas être aussi froide avec le serveur … Il ne fait que son devoir.

- Son devoir ne consiste pas à reluquer ta poitrine ou à flirter avec toi.

- Si Natsuki a vu le serveur regarder ma poitrine c'est qu'elle en faisait de même.

- Je …

_Argh ! Merde ! Je ne peux même pas la regarder en face maintenant._

_**Ara Ara Natsuki est vraiment à croquer lorsqu'elle rougit de cette manière.**_

- … Ne pense pas qu'il doit te reluquer comme ça. Une femme comme toi mérite le respect.

- Ara ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de lui dire un truc pareil ... Vu sa tête je l'ai choquée. Peut-être que ..._

- Je m'excuse …. Je n'aurais pas ...

- Arigato Natsuki.

- Je … De rien.

* * *

><p><em>Je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait parler autant … Cela me change de son éternel masque de courtoisie … Elle m'attire encore plus ...<em>

- Natsuki ?

- Hum … Oui ?

- Je ne voulais pas déranger Natsuki avec mes histoires. Kanin na.

_Et cet accent … Attends quoi ?_

- Tu ne me déranges pas Shizuru.

- Natsuki ne parle pas beaucoup.

- J'aime t'écouter parler … Alors continue je t'en prie.

_**Natsuki est vraiment … Incroyable. Personne ne m'écoute de cette manière et me donne autant envie de me dévoiler. **_

« Tilt »

- Ah excuse-moi … C'est un sms.

_**Il semblerait que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle.**_

- Tout va bien Natsuki ?

- Hum ? Oui c'est Aoi qui je cite « Ne rentres pas au dortoir … Chie est avec moi ». Je suis sensée dormir où sérieusement ! Je m'en doutais que ça finirait comme ça ! Chie va me le ...

- Natsuki peut dormir avec moi si elle le désire.

_**Trop brutal à voir l'afflux sanguin se propageant dans son visage. **_

- Tu … Tu veux qu'on ...

- Qu'on?

- Bah tu vois ... Qu'on ...

_**Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation ...**_

- Prenne un dessert?

- Un dessert?

- Natsuki est plutôt sucré ou salé ?

- Je ...

_Pourquoi me parle t-elle de dessert? Et pourquoi je pense à ça aussi! Faut que j'arrête d'écouter les fantasmes de Chie sérieux!_

- Quand tu parles de dessert tu parles de ...

- Ara Natsuki ne devrait pas avoir des pensées aussi … Ecchi.

- Ecc... Non ! Je … C'est toi qui ...

- Puisque Chie-han dort avec Aoi-han … Natsuki peut emprunter le lit de Chie-han.

- Oh …. Tu parlais du dortoir … Je vois.

_Déjà un baiser c'est niet alors …. Je suis vraiment la dernière des ..._

- Natsuki ?

- Hum. C'est gentil mais je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Et pour la demande d'Aoi-han?

- Elle a son lit et j'ai le mien. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki?<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans mon lit putain!

_Nan mais je rêve?_

- Bah ça se voit pas?

- T'es pas sensée être dans le même lit qu'Aoi!

- Aoi me met à l'épreuve.

_Jusqu'où Aoi va aller pour tester Chie ..._

- ça m'explique pas ce que tu fous dans mon lit!

- Aoi veut que je reste avec elle ... Sans être avec elle.

- Mais ...

- C'est important Natsuki! Si je lui prouve que je peux dormir là sans tenter la moindre petite chose pour aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre ... Elle comprendra.

- Comprendre quoi?

- Que c'est la femme de ma vie!

_Chie est plus atteinte que ce que je croyais ... _

_- _ça va j'ai compris!

* * *

><p>- Natsuki?<p>

- Si la proposition tient toujours, je veux bien emprunter la chambre de Chie.

- Bien sûr ... Entre, je t'en prie.

_Je n'arriverais pas à dormir … Sachant que seul un mur nous sépare. Raaaa Natsuki self-control ! Si Chie peut le faire alors moi aussi! Je devrais peut-être … Des pompes pourraient me fatiguer._

_**Je devrais peut-être remercier Natsuki pour cette soirée et ce dîner. Ikezu Natsuki … Natsuki ? Pourquoi est-elle à terre? Par Kami-sama comme son corps est sexy … Maître de soi Shizuru.**_

- Nat … Natsuki ?

- Aaa … Shi … Shizuru … Tu m'as fait peur. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Natsuki fait souvent ça ?

- Quoi des pompes ? Oui pour me calmer.

- Natsuki est énervée ?

- Non je … Pas vraiment.

- J'aimerais demander quelque chose à Natsuki.

- Je t'écoute.

_**Natsuki … Père et mère vont me tuer mais je ne peux pas aller contre ce sentiment.**_

- Natsuki accepterait de partager mon lit ce soir ?

- Je ...

_Je rêve ..._

- Juste pour dormir Natsuki.

_... Me voilà redescendue sur terre à une vitesse fulgurante._

- Oh … Juste dormir … Oui d'accord.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'arriverais pas … Je n'arriverais pas … Je … Pourquoi doit-elle dormir avec uniquement un simple nuisette ? Dieu je .. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ...<em>

- Arigato Natsuki.

- Je … Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsuki dégage une chaleur impressionnante … J'aimerais la sentir plus contre moi si seulement j'osais ...<strong>_

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais que Natsuki me prennes dans ses bras.

_Je vais craquer mais … Ses cheveux sont tellement doux et soigneux … Elle est tellement belle endormie contre moi … je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me réveiller tous les jours avec cet ange à mes côtés. Lui dire je t'aime sur je t'aime ..._

- Si simplement je pouvais te le dire à voix haute … Si seulement tu pouvais me croire.

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	9. Sentiments

**Chapitre 8 : Sentiments**

- Et toi Natsuki?

- Hum?

- Pour la Saint-Valentin?

_Je m'en voulais tout de suite de ma réaction. Oui, j'étais en couple avec Shizuru depuis trois mois. Oui tout aller parfaitement bien. Malgré une limitation des preuves d'affections, je ne cessais de découvrir des choses sur elle qui me faisaient fondre de plus en plus chaque jour. Bref oui j'étais dans ma petite bulle, dans mon rêve le plus cher. Mais non par Kami, je n'avais pensé à la Saint-Valentin. Pourquoi Chie me balance ça de toute façon ... On est que le ... Merde! Le 13 février. _

- Natsuki ça va?

_Attitude cool ... Manquerait plus qu'elle comprenne que je n'ai rien prévu._

- Tu sais Shizuru est de bonne humeur depuis le début de la semaine. Je pense qu'elle a hâte de voir son cadeau.

_Là je suis vraiment mais vraiment dans la merde._

- Tu crois?

_Elle ne va quand même pas oser se lever et se casser après la bombe qu'elle vient de me lancer. Elle pourrait au moins me dire ce qu'elle a prévu avec Aoi ... Pas que je veux reproduire sa Saint-Valentin ... Juste m'en inspirer ... Vraiment beaucoup m'en inspirer._

- Sans aucun doute. C'est une femme romantique après tout. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais Aoi m'attend. Je commence ma Saint-Valentin dès ce soir ... Devine comment ...

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Oh et n'oublie pas que Mai vient la semaine prochaine. Avec son copain cette fois ...

_Si je n'avais pas compris les cent dernières fois qu'elle me l'avait dit, là je crois que j'ai compris. Chie est plus que fouettée avec Aoi. Aoi pourrait lui demander de se balancer par une fenêtre, je suis sûre qu'elle le ferait. Enfin je dis ça mais je ferais la même chose si Shizuru me le demandait ... Revenons à la situation d'urgence ... Saint-Valentin ... Réfléchie Natsuki ... Une femme comme Shizuru souhaiterait quoi ? Vide ... Aucune idée ne se forme dans ce fichu cerveau. Je ferais tout aussi bien de faire la morte demain ... Romantisme ... Hum je suis vraiment dans la merde. J'ai besoin d'aide ... Mais qui ... Mai ? Non elle va me traiter de tous les noms et au final elle ne m'aidera pas. Peut-être que ... Je sais déjà que c'est une mauvaise idée mais c'est mon dernier jocker._

- Oui allo?

- M'man c'est moi.

- NATSUKI! PLUS DE SIX MOIS QUE J'ESSAYE DE TE JOINDRE!

- M'man ... J'ai ... Les cours et ...

_Déjà six mois ... Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je remets toujours à plus tard pour la rappeler ... Je devrais peut-être raccrocher avant que M'man fasse une crise cardiaque suite à la colère. Pourquoi je n'entends par hurler?_

- M'man?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des mères. Mais ...

- M'man dit pas ça.

- Bref. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

_Comment amener le sujet judicieusement ..._

_-_ M'man ... Tu te souviens de P'pa?

_Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvient BAKA!_

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie l'homme avec qui j'ai été mariée pendant plus de vingt ans et qui m'a quittée juste en laissant un post-it sur le réfrigérateur!

- Désolée M'man ... Je voulais pas demander ça.

- Que voulais-tu demander alors?

- Bah ... C'est la Saint-Valentin demain et ...

- Par Kami enfin!

- Hein?

- Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Dis-moi tout ... Comment est-elle ? D'où vient-elle? Quel âge a-t-elle? Que fait-elle dans ...

- M'man stop! Je ... C'était quoi le plus beau cadeau que P'pa t'a fait ?

_Pourquoi M'man soupire de cette façon? Elle va encore me traiter de Baka ou d'anti-conformisme ... _

- Le plus beau cadeau que ton père m'a fait c'est toi Natsuki.

- M'man je peux pas offrir ça à Shizuru ...

_Oh putain la boulette ... Pourvu que ..._

- Natsuki?

- Oui M'man?

- Tu ne parles pas de Shizuru Viola quand même?

_Deux options : le mensonge ou la vérité ... Sachant que dans les deux cas, je suis dans la merde._

- M'man je vais t'expliquer ... C'est ...

- La fille de mes employeurs Natsuki!

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis jamais arrêtée sur ce petit détail. _

- Tu as intérêt à lui faire plaisir et lui rester fidèle. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon emploi avec tes conneries! Parmi toutes les filles peuplant cette Terre, il a fallu que tu flirt avec ... Bon dieu Natsuki ...

_- _Heu M'man?

- Que vas-tu m'annoncer de pire?

- Pour le cadeau ... Tu aurais pas une idée?

- C'est ta Saint-Valentin Natsuki pas la mienne. Si tu permets, je vais poursuivre mon travail avant que je ne me fasse virer parce que tu auras brisé le coeur de cette pauvre fille avec ton esprit dense et ton absence de romantisme.

_Là je crois que je l'ai vexé ... Je crois qu'il me reste plus qu'une option : Faire les magasins._

* * *

><p><em>L'heure de ma mort est arrivée ... Je n'aurais jamais cru que la Saint-Valentin était si importante aux yeux des gens. Deux heures à essayer de me faire un chemin parmi les allées gorgées de monde. Oui ma patience n'étant pas légendaire, j'ai fini par rentrer dans mon dortoir. J'appréhende vraiment mais vraiment l'ouverture de cette porte. <em>

_**Ara Natsuki semble vraiment tendue ...**_

_- _Un problème Natsuki?

_C'est le moment où jamais._

- Ecoute Shizuru j'ai ... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai ... Oublié la Saint-Valentin.

_Pourquoi rigole-t-elle?_

- Kanin na Natsuki mais je me doutais fort que ma Natsuki ne me prendrait pas pour une tournée romantique ce soir.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Natsuki doit savoir que le plus important pour moi et de l'avoir à mes côtés.

_Cette femme est l'incarnation de la gentillesse, de la bonté et de la beauté._

- Je t'aime Shizuru.

_**Ara ? A-t-elle prononcé les mots que je crois avoir entendu?**_

_C'est sorti tout seul ... Elle n'a pas l'air d'être choquée bien au contraire à voir le sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres ..._

- Natsuki m'a donc menti ...

- Hein? Non bien sur que non.

- Natsuki m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cadeau. Hors Natsuki vient de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu me donner. Okini ma Natsuki.

_Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Shizuru sais-tu à quel point je te désire ?_

_**Natsuki apprécie le contact. Malgré qu'elle ne me parle pas à ce sujet, je sais qu'elle désire plus que des simples baisers et des simples câlins. Courage Shizuru, si elle refuse, il sera encore temps d'amorcer une retraite.**_

- Natsuki?

- Hum?

- Mes parents ... Je leur ai parlé de toi et ... Ils souhaiteraient te rencontrer. Officiellement.

- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

_Argh non pas ce regard ... Je vais craquer._

- Bon d'accord mais ne sois pas triste s'il te plaît.

_**Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi vite. Ara la partie la plus délicate.**_

- Mes parents nous ont invité ce week-end chez eux à Fuuka.

- Ce week-end?

- Un problème?

- C'est demain Shizuru!

- Le temps passe si vite avec toi Natsuki ...

- Shizuru ...

- Hai?

- Tu avais tout prévu c'est ça?

- Ara Natsuki me prendrait-elle pour une personne manipulatrice?

- C'est pour ça que tu étais contente toute la semaine ...

_**J'oubliais que je partageais mon dortoir avec Chie-han ...**_

- Je suis contente car Reito-han va bientôt venir me rendre visite.

- Ah ... Je l'avais oublié celui-là. J'vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à le voir.

_**Je vais devoir passer au plan d'urgence avant de passer ma Saint-Valentin seule.**_

- Natsuki pourrait arrêter de bouder et venir me câliner dans le canapé ?

_Comment dire non à cette requête ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à voir le sourire victorieux sur son visage, je suis sûre qu'elle avait tout prévu ... Ce qui me fait l'aimer encore plus._

* * *

><p><em>Je n'avais vraiment mais vraiment pas prévu ça.<em>

_-_M'man?

_A voir le regard de ma mère, je crois qu'elle va me tuer. Pourvu qu'il n'y a pas de couteaux à proximité. Devant moi, les parents de Shizuru ainsi que ma mère, assis à une table. J'étais là à fixer la scène et sentit une main caresser doucement la mienne. J'étais moi-même assise à côté de Shizuru, semblant déroutée par mon comportement. _

- Nous avons pris la liberté d'inviter votre mère pour le déjeuner Natsuki-han. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs accepté avec joie.

_Ces propos étaient légèrement décalés avec la vérité. Le visage refermé et sombre de ma mère ne faisaient que m'apporter la confirmation. Elle l'avait fait par obligation. Sûrement par peur de perdre son emploi. Pourquoi la mère de Shizuru me fixe de cette manière?_

- Notre fille semble être attachée à vous Natsuki-han. Qu'en est-il de vos intentions?

- Je ...

_Si ma mère avait pu me fusiller sur place, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Au moins trois fois si mes calculs sont bons._

- N'avez-vous pas d'intentions à son égard?

_Je vais partir en courant si ça continue. Ma gorge est tellement sèche qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche._

- Mais dis quelque chose bon sang!

_Ma mère avait fini par craquer. Je devais dire quelque chose ..._

- Mais M'man je ...

- Tu quoi hein ? Tu réponds à la question et tu cesses de faire l'enfant.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant!

- Vraiment? Tu agis dans mon dos. Tu ne me donnes aucunes nouvelles. Et résultats? Je me retrouve à un stupide déjeuner avec des personnes qui pourraient devenir mes ex-employeurs avec tes conneries.

- Mes conneries? Mais j'ai rien fait!

- Oses me faire croire le contraire Natsuki.

_**Ara Ara je vois d'où Natsuki tient son caractère bien trempé. Je suis étonnée que mes parents n'ont pas essayé de calmer la querelle de ses deux-là. Au contraire, ils semblent être très intéressés.**_

- Je te dis que j'ai rien fait M'man!

- Tu te rends compte au moins de ta bêtise?

- Ma bêtise?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui Natsuki. Tu es en train de flirter avec la fille de mes employeurs! Mes patrons Natsuki! Ce travail qui me plaît. C'est tout ce qui me reste depuis que tu as décidé de me rayer de ta vie.

- Je ne t'ai pas rayé de ma vie.

_**Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Natsuki parler à sa mère. Elle ne parle jamais d'elle d'ailleurs. Qu'en est-il de son père ?**_

- Tu ne nie pas que ce n'est qu'un flirt.

- Je ne flirte pas avec Shizuru!

_**Natsuki devrait se détendre avant de casser la fourchette. Je lui prendrais bien la main mais je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse dans un plâtre. Pourquoi Père n'arrête pas cette querelle ?**_

- Je devrais commencer mes cartons avant de me faire virer.

_M'man tu me fais chier là ... Non je ne peux pas dire ça. Et elle a entendu ce que je lui ai dit ou quoi?_

- Ce n'est pas juste un flirte c'est plus que ça.

- Je pourrais sans doute trouver un autre emploi après-tout.

_Mais je parle dans le vide ou quoi !_

_**Kruger-han semble avoir un problème de confiance avec Natsuki, je me demande bien pourquoi...**_

- Puisque je te dis que je ne flirte pas.

- Je ne ...

_Pis merde j'en ai marre. Qu'on me traite de mal élevée mais là j'en ai plus que marre._

- Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu de pouvoir être auprès d'elle? Plus de cinq ans M'man. Alors non je ne flirte pas, je veux plus qu'un putain de flirt. Je ne veux qu'elle et suis prête à n'importe quoi pour partager sa vie. Tu pourrais au moins faire passer mon intérêt avant ton fichu boulot non!

- Je ne t'en veux pas Natsuki. Tu es jeune. La convoitise de l'argent ... Je peux comprendre.

_**Kruger-han est en train de creuser la tombe de sa propre fille. Ikezu, je ne connaîtrais jamais le bonheur avec ma Natsuki.**_

- Arrêtes avec ton délire M'man! J'en n'ai rien à foutre de son argent. Comment tu peux croire ça ... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

_**Je connais ce regard ... Mère semble rassurée par les propos de Natsuki .. Mon avenir avec elle n'est donc peut-être pas totalement remis en cause.**_

- Tu n'as jamais su ce que tu voulais réellement.

_Je veux Shizuru ! Non j'peux pas dire ça comme ça. Une chose plus subtile._

-Je voudrais faire comme P'pa.

- La quitter pour une secrétaire? Me voilà rassurée ...

_**Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kruger-han est venue seule. La réponse ne semble pas être appréciée par Père. Ikezu ... Le mariage est une chose plus que sacrée chez les Viola.**_

- Mais non! Je voudrais l'épouser et même lui faire des enfants.

_**Ai-je bien entendu ou j'entends mes propres pensées? Non c'est bien la voix de Natsuki. Des enfants? Ara je ne pensais pas que Natsuki se projetterait plus loin que moi dans l'avenir.**_

- Et ensuite partir avec une femme plus jeune. Je ne t'ai pas élevée de cette manière Natsuki. Tu as dû hériter de ton père.

_J'ai atteint ma limite là._

- J'aime Shizuru M'man! Ok? Je l'aime. Pas comme un putain de flirt mais comme le véritable amour, le vrai, le seul de toute une vie. J'aime Shizuru. Faut que je te l'écrive ou que je te le répète car ça ne changera pas. Ni avec ce que tu pourras me dire, ni avec l'âge, le temps ou toutes ses merdes. Je suis pas P'pa. La crise de la quarantaine je la ferais avec Shizuru.

- Ton père m'a dit exactement la même chose. Mais il semblerait que les envies prennent le dessus sur l'amour.

- Mais merde M'man! Les autres femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Et sache que je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour savoir que je l'aime. D'ailleurs on a jamais rien fait parce qu'elle veut attendre. Et je m'en fous d'attendre car rien que sa présence me suffit. Et tu sais pourquoi?

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir.

- Parce que j'aime Shizuru Viola. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

_Pourquoi ma mère change d'un coup d'humeur et me sourit à pleines dents?_

_**Natsuki ... Les mots me manquent. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire?**_

- Vous voyez? Ma fille sait parfaitement exprimer ses sentiments quand il le faut. Je pense que vous avez toutes les réponses à vos questions concernant les intentions de ma fille Viola-sama.

_J'essayais de me souvenir de mes propos ... L'impulsion et la colère sont deux choses que je ne maîtrise pas. J'ai donc balancé les seules choses qui étaient claires pour moi. Pourquoi Shizuru est aussi rouge? Bien plus que je ne pourrais l'être même dans mes pires moments d'embarras. Quant à ses parents, ils me fixent avec une certaine satisfaction. J'avais juste envie de disparaître car j'avais enfin assimilé ce que je venais de faire : une déclaration romantique ... Une putain de déclaration romantique. Pourquoi son père se rapproche de moi aussi vite? Il lève la main pour ... Me la poser sur l'épaule? Il se passe quoi là?_

- Alors bienvenue dans notre famille Natsuki-han.

* * *

><p><em>Le reste? Et bien un schéma assez simple. Un mariage, la naissance de quatre merveilleux enfants porté<em>_s par ma déesse aux cheveux châtains, la réussite de nos enfants, le mariage de nos enfants et ceci continue ... La seule chose à retenir de ce flot de pensées et qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs façons de faire face à la vie. Il faut simplement être capable de dire tout haut ce qui se trouve dans nos pensées. Pensées qui reflètent souvent ce que nous souhaitons dire, faire, entendre, ressentir. Pensées qui m'ont permis d'être là, en ce moment précis à fixer la même femme dormant dans mes bras, et ce depuis plus de cinquante ans._

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Fin de Kangae**


End file.
